La elegida
by Neko8890
Summary: Cuando recurrí a ella en busca de ayuda, debí tener más cuidado. Nunca debí perderme en sus ojos verdes... Aunque algún día, ella se perderá en mis ojos. Y me suplicara que la transforme. Será mía. Contiene Lemon
1. El encuentro

**Capitulo 1: El encuentro**

**

* * *

  
**

Eran las 11 de la noche. El silencio invadía las calles de Nai.  
Nai era una ciudad tranquila, pequeña. Sus habitantes Vivian sus monótonas vidas ajenos a todo lo demás.  
Nadie salía de noche si no era estrictamente necesario. El motivo era simple. Las criaturas de la noche acechaban a sus victimas en la oscuridad.  
No cazaban humanos. De hecho, la guerra era entre licántropos y vampiros. Pero no era recomendable estar en la calle de noche.  
Si una de esas criaturas te veía, no dudaría en tomarte como aperitivo. Y desde luego si te veías envuelto en una pelea entre ambas razas, tenías todos los números para morir.

Una chica caminaba por las oscuras calles. Procuraba confundirse con la noche y miraba constantemente a su alrededor.  
Era consciente de que alguien la seguía. Y sus nervios crecían a cada paso que daba.

Pasados unos minutos vio por fin su casa. No era su intención estar de noche en la calle. Pero se le había pasado el tiempo y la noche la había sorprendido mientras volvía a casa.

Su casa estaba al otro lado de la calle. Pero llegar hasta ella suponía dejar el manto protector de los árboles y salir a una calle desierta donde cualquier criatura de la noche podía verla.  
Aunque quedarse donde estaba no era una opción.

Reunió valor y salió corriendo. Cuando apenas le faltaban dos metros para llegar a su puerta un hombre le barro el paso.

- Vaya, vaya – dijo el hombre – ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Pero si es una niña asustada.

- Yo…

- No te molestes pequeña – dijo el hombre – esta noche no hay vampiros por aquí. Así que serás mi cena. Esto no habría ocurrido si hubieses estado en tu casa.

- Eso no es justo – dijo la chica – estoy en mi casa. De hecho ¡estas justo delante de mi jodida puerta!

- ¿Y eso que? – dijo el hombre sorprendido por la respuesta – oye niña. Que esto no es un juego.

- Niña lo será tu madre – dijo la chica furiosa – joder. Quieres dejarme hablar. Te plantas en mi camino. Me dices que soy tu cena y te quedas tan ancho. ¿Es que no ves el símbolo en la puerta?

- ¿Qué? – el hombre se volvió para mirar la puerta. En ella había una triqueta negra. Ese era el símbolo de las brujas. Los humanos no lo sabían, pero las brujas marcaban sus casas como advertencia a las criaturas de la noche - ¿Eres una bruja? Eres demasiado joven como para ser un peligro.

- Oye – dijo la chica – las brujas somos neutrales. No ayudamos ni a vampiros ni a hombres lobo. Pero si no me dejas pasar le haré un favor a los vampiros y me cargare a un licántropo ¿estamos?

- Pero tu no has respetado el pacto – dijo el hombre – hace siglos que se pacto que vampiros y licántropos dejaríamos en paz las casas y que las brujas al igual que el resto de humanos no saldrían de noche. Pero tu estas en la calle de noche así que…

- Déjala – dijo una mujer que acababa de aparecer de la nada.

- Pero Eon – protesto el hombre.

- Pero nada. Una vez fue mi hija. Así que por esta noche la dejaremos. – la mujer miro a la chica – pero si esto vuelve a suceder. No pienso salvarte. Puedes considerar mi deuda pagada.

- ¿Deuda? – pregunto el hombre.

- Ya te he dicho que una vez fue mi hija. Cuando me mordieron ella me salvo la vida. No era lo que ella quería estoy segura. Porque ahora soy un licántropo. Pero aun así me salvo así que esta se la debía.

- Pero yo – dijo el hombre cogiendo el brazo de la chica – no le debo nada.

- Eon – dijo la chica - ¿quieres saldar tu deuda? Mátale.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Eon sorprendida.

- Exijo su vida. Yo te salve la tuya. Ahora exijo la suya para dar la deuda por pagada.

- Ya he pagado mi deuda – dijo Eon.

- No lo has hecho – dijo la chica – podía matarle sin problemas y lo sabes. ¡Ahora exijo su vida! No quiero perder mi neutralidad. ¡Mátale!

- De acuerdo – dicho esto Eon se lanzo a por aquel lobo y le corto la cabeza con sus afiladas uñas. El hombre se desplomo en apenas 30 segundos – puedes considerar mi deuda saldada.

- Bien – dijo la chica. Pasó frente a Eon y abrió la puerta de su casa. Justo antes de cerrarla se volvió y hablo hacia la nada – Olvida mi nombre. Olvida que existo. Ahora la noche es tu hogar y los licántropos tu familia.

La chica cerró la puerta y se deslizo hasta el suelo.  
Tardo unos minutos en volver a levantarse.  
Dejo las llaves en el mueble de la entrada. Colgó su chaqueta en el perchero y dejo su bolso en el suelo.  
Fue directa a la sala de estar. Se acerco a la persiana del balcón y la levanto.

* * *

Casi se desmaya cuando al otro lado del cristal vio a ese hombre. Era evidente que se trataba de un vampiro. Y estaba allí. Mirándola con esos ojos.

- Hola – dijo el vampiro.

- Hola – dijo la chica en un tono gélido.

- Necesito tu ayuda – dijo el vampiro.

- Pues te jodes – dijo la chica – no pienso ayudar a ninguno de los dos bandos. Como bruja, permaneceré neutra.

- Gatita – dijo el vampiro – me lo debes. Tu código de honor te obliga.

- ¿de veras? – Dijo la chica cansada - ¿y eso porque?

- Porque me ataco un lobo al que tú salvaste – dijo el vampiro impasible – tú la salvaste de la muerte. La ayudaste a vivir. Y por tanto eres culpable.

- Joder. ¿es que nunca voy a librarme de ella? – la chica se dirigió a su cómoda y saco de ella una daga. Era un cuchillo de caza mágico. – escúchame bien. Si haces un gesto que no me guste. Si me miras más de lo necesario. Si pienso por un solo segundo que vas a hacer algo inconveniente… te mataré.

- Lo entiendo – dijo el vampiro.

- Muy bien – dijo la chica – dime tu nombre.

- ¿mi nombre? – preguntó el vampiro.

- Vamos, no te hagas el idiota – dijo la chica – esto es una daga mágica. Si se tu nombre, puedo matarte sin tener que moverme.

- Te gustan los seguros – dijo el vampiro – muy bien. Me llamo Alex Daimond.

- Bien Alex Daimond. Pasa – el vampiro entro en la casa – siéntate.

- ¿Y tú? – Pregunto Alex - ¿tienes nombre?

- No veo para que lo necesitas – la chica miro detenidamente al vampiro. Era más alto que ella. Debía medir un metro 80 tranquilamente. Estaba muy bien musculado. Y para ser un vampiro tenía un tono de piel dorado natural muy… interesante. Sus facciones eran duras pero amables. Tenia el pelo corto y de un negro brillante muy bonito. Sus labios eran carnosos, apetecibles. Y sus ojos… esos ojos parecían poder leerte la mente. Te atraían de esa forma mágica. – pero me llamo Neko Sawara.

- Bonito nombre.

- Bien Alex. ¿Qué debo curarte? – preguntó Neko

- Esto – dijo Alex mostrando su brazo. Tenía un colmillo de lobo clavado. – si me quito el colmillo la infección se extenderá y moriré. No puedo ser transformado dos veces.

- Bien iré por algunas cosas. Espera aquí.

- Claro – Alex observó a Neko. Era alta. Debía medir un metro 75. Tenía un cuerpo casi perfecto con esa forma de guitarra tan bonita. Su pecho era voluminoso. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones de cuero muy ajustados y una camisa negra anudada por encima del ombligo. Los botones estaban abrochados de forma que no veías nada pero lo imaginabas todo. Lucia una larga melena. Alex calculo que debía llegar hasta media espalda tranquilamente. Lo llevaba atado y de ese color negro azulado tan brillante. Esa larga melena negra como el carbón y brillante como la noche parecía el pelo de un gato. Sus facciones eran suaves. Pero bien marcadas. Y sus ojos, esos ojos intrigaban mucho al vampiro. Eran de un color verde casi fluorescente. Y sus pupilas eran ovaladas como las de un gato. Neko volvió hacia el con una esfera de cristal en la mano.

- Bien – dijo Neko agarrando el colmillo – esto te dolerá – arranco el colmillo y Alex gimió de dolor. La chica contuvo la hemorragia y extrajo la sangre de lobo encerrándola en la bola de cristal. Se dirijo a la ventana y arrojo la bola.

- Joder – dijo Alex levantándose. Arrincono a Neko contra la pared y olio su perfume. No llevaba colonia alguna. Pero su olor era salvaje. Al vampiro no le costo mucho imaginarse arrancándole la ropa. No deseaba morderla. Más bien poseerla. Sintió como la chica temblaba por la proximidad. No era miedo. Más bien deseo. Alex se acerco a su oreja y le susurro – la delicadeza no es lo tuyo.

- Hmp – al contrario de lo que Alex creía, Neko le empujo. Le aparto de ella sin miramientos. Y le dirijo la mirada más fría que el vampiro había visto – ya he saldado mi deuda. Ahora vete.

- ¿Seguro? – preguntó Alex juguetón.

- Segurísimo lárgate y no vuelvas. La próxima vez te mataré.

- Joder – dijo Alex – podrías ser una vampira ¿sabes? Ya eres como el hielo.

- No es cierto – dijo Neko acercándose peligrosamente a Alex. Le acaricio el cuello con la lengua y mordió su lóbulo. Entonces le susurro – Puedo ser puro fuego. Pero tú nunca lo sabrás.

- ¿A no? – Alex se acerco para besarla pero la chica le empujo impidiendo el contacto.

- Largo – dijo Neko señalando la puerta.

- Tú te lo pierdes – dijo Alex. Acto seguido salió por la puerta.

Neko se fue a su habitación y puso el pijama. Con su camisón se veían perfectamente sus tatuajes. Llevaba uno en el hombro derecho. Una media luna con dos ojos de gato. Otro el tobillo izquierdo. Una triqueta. Y por ultimo uno en la nuca. Era una frase elfíca que significaba "el poder de la muerte".  
La chica se metió en la cama. Necesitaba descansar.


	2. ¿De nuevo tú?

**Capitulo 2: ¿De nuevo tú?**

**

* * *

  
**

Al día siguiente Neko fue a trabajar como cada día. Tenía un pequeño bar. Era la reina del barrio de Isis.

El único problema era que muchas noches la oscuridad la sorprendía volviendo a casa. Abría casi cada noche. Sabía que sus clientes eran criaturas de la noche. Pero no le importaba. El pacto establecido decía que las luchas no podían hacerse en otro sitio que no fuese la calle.  
El problema era que si la noche era tranquila, cerraba el bar y volvía a casa. Momento en el que se arriesgaba a ser atacada.

Esa noche era tranquila. Así que Neko cerró el bar y salió a la calle. Faltaba media hora para que cayera la noche. Neko sabía que no podría llegar a casa antes del anochecer. Aun así no tenia alternativa.

Ando hasta que la noche cayó. Entonces busco el refugió de los árboles y siguió andando. Llegó al parque Tric y vio a 3 hombres allí. Neko supo al momento que 2 eran licántropos y un vampiro. Se quedo paralizada. Los licántropos mataron al vampiro y se volvieron hacia ella. Neko sabía lo que le esperaba. En apenas unos segundos los lobos estaban ante ella.

- Vaya. ¿pero que tenemos aquí? Una humana.

- Una bruja – dijo Neko – para ser exactos.

- Genial – dijo uno de los lobos – me encanta la sangre de bruja.

- Y será una buena aliada – dijo el otro – cuando la transformemos.

- Ni lo soñéis – dijo una voz tras Neko. Cuando la chica se volvió vio a Alex. El vampiro salto sobre el primer hombre lobo y se enzarzo en una lucha feroz. El segundo lobo fue a por él, pero Neko lo impidió. Uso su telequinesia para lanzarle contra un árbol y le lanzó varias bolas de fuego. Alex termino con el lobo y se acerco a Neko que en ese momento lanzaba una estaca de hielo que fulmino al licántropo – vaya. Eso si que es mala leche.

- Apártate de mi – dijo Neko creando otra bola de fuego.

- Joder nena. Acabo de salvarte la vida.

- Nadie te lo ha pedido. Se cuidar de mi misma. Joder – dijo Neko – ahora ya he roto mi neutralidad. Mierda.

- Nadie tiene porque saberlo – dijo Alex – un beso tuyo y mis labios estarán sellados.

- Ni lo sueñes, prefiero matarte. Es más seguro.

- ¿Por qué te haces la dura? – Preguntó Alex – se que te mueres de ganas.

- Ni de coña.

- Bien. Entonces toda la ciudad sabrá que has tomado partido.

- Muy bien tu ganas – dijo Neko resignada. Sabía que el vampiro podía pasar el mensaje a su compañero más cercano antes de que ella le liquidase. Alex la cogió por la cintura y la acerco a el. Acarició su cara y lentamente junto sus labios con los de la chica. Neko no estaba dispuesta a que ese beso pasara de un simple roce. Pero cuando el chico toco su piel, todo su aplomo se fue a pique. No pensó en nada. Y cuando Alex quiso profundizar el beso apenas si opuso resistencia. La chica sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía en aquel beso.

- Vaya – dijo Alex sin soltarla – creo que es el mejor beso que me han dado.

- Pues no te emociones – dijo Neko – porque no se repetirá.

- Tu cuerpo no parece estar de acuerdo con tu cabeza – dijo Alex haciendo que la chica reparara en que aun lo tenía sujeto por la cintura y le soltara de inmediato.

- ¿Puedes soltarme?

- Claro – dijo Alex separándose de ella como si nada – te acompaño a casa. Queda lejos y eres una presa muy apetecible.

- Mejor no – dijo Neko – si me ven en compañía de un vampiro puedo tener problemas.

- Y si vas sola también – dijo Alex.

- Haz lo que te de la gana – dijo Neko abatida.

La chica reemprendió el camino hasta su casa. Cuando llegaron Alex desapareció sin necesidad de que ella dijese nada.  
Neko se dio una ducha rápida y se puso unos pantalones cortos negros y una camiseta del mismo color. Le gustaba ir descalza por casa. El tacto del parquet flotante le resultaba de lo más agradable.

* * *

Neko se estaba preparando la cena cuando unos aullidos llamaron su atención.  
Estaban frente a su casa. Neko se acerco a la ventana del salón y miro hacia fuera.  
Pudo ver como Alex se encargaba de dos hombres lobo. Era realmente fuerte. Cuando ya iba a volver a la cocina se dio cuenta de que la pelea no había sido tan simple para el vampiro.

Alex se desplomo en mitad de la calle. Tenía una herida muy fea en el pecho. Si no bebía sangre pronto moriría.  
Por puro instinto Neko salió a la calle y se acerco a Alex.  
Estaba semiinconsciente. La chica tiro de su brazo y le arrastro hasta su casa. Cerró la puerta tan rápido como pudo y llevo al vampiro hasta el sofá.

- Idiota – dijo Alex – ahora ya has elegido un bando.

- Lo he hecho por mi código de honor – dijo la chica quitándole la camisa al vampiro.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu me has protegido antes y ahora te devuelvo el favor – dijo Neko mientras detenía la sangre con un hechizo – y dios sabe que me arrepentiré de esto.

- Pues te has complicado la vida por nada – dijo Alex con una voz débil – necesito sangre. Voy a morir de todos modos y ahora los licántropos irán a por ti.

- ¿Cuánta sangre? – pregunto la chica.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿¡Cuanta sangre!? – dijo Neko casi chillando

- Unos dos litros.

- Bien – dijo la chica acercándose a Alex – pues cógela. Pero no te pases. Tengo solo 5 litros y necesito los otros tres para seguir viva.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca?

- No – dijo Neko apartando los tirantes para facilitar al vampiro la mordedura – no me transformare si no bebo tu sangre así que vamos. No he roto mi neutralidad para que te mueras.

- Esto te va a doler – dijo Alex sujetando a la chica por la nuca y hundiendo sus colmillos en el cuello de Neko.

Neko ni se inmuto ante el dolor. Pero pasados un par de minutos sus fuerzas la abandonaron y se desmayo. Alex paro justo a tiempo. "mierda he bebido de mas. Aun le quedan dos litros de sangre. Joder, un poco más y la mato. Su sangre es tan poderosa. Quizá debería darle a beber mi sangre. Seria una vampira muy útil…" con estos pensamientos Alex tumbo a Neko en el sofá. Corrió todas las cortinas y bajo todas las persianas. El día llegaría en apenas dos horas. El vampiro se sentó en una silla a contemplar como dormía la bruja.

"Tarde o temprano serás mía Neko. En cuerpo y alma. Y me suplicaras que te transforme para estar eternamente unida a mí. Tu serás mi reina"

* * *

Neko despertó a las 8 de la mañana. Tenía una fuerte jaqueca. Se toco el cuello y noto perfectamente la mordedura.  
"vaya. Sigo viva. Por un momento creí que no se detendría"  
El timbre de la puerta saco a la bruja de sus pensamientos. Neko se levanto y fue hacia la puerta.

- Son vampiros – dijo Alex – ahora que ya no eres neutra necesitaras protección. Te ruego que les invites a pasar o se convertirán en cenizas.

- Joder – Neko abrió la puerta y vio a dos vampiros cubiertos por sabanas humeantes – pasad.

Los vampiros entraron rápidamente. Cuando se quitaron las mantas Neko pudo ver que se trataba de una vampira y un vampiro. Por su aura la chica supo que eran ancianos. Vampiros de pura sangre.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – dijo la vampira en un tono gélido que a Neko le recordó más una orden que una petición.

- Creo que dado que vosotros sois los invitados – dijo Neko – deberíais presentaros antes que yo.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así lacaya? – dijo la vampira.

- ¿lacaya? – dijo Neko – Pero ¿de que coño hablas? ¡Yo no soy tu lacaya!

- ¿Qué? – dijo la vampira desconcertada. Entonces miro a los otros vampiros y luego se dirigió a Alex - ¿Puedes explicarme que ocurre?

- Ella no es una lacaya – dijo Alex – es una bruja. Me ha salvado la vida.

- ¿Qué? – dijo la vampira – Pero las brujas son neutras. Si no es una lacaya. ¿Por qué te ha salvado?

- Porque me ha dado la gana – dijo Neko - ¿vuestros nombres? O retiro la invitación.

- No puedes – dijo la vampira – eso no es posible.

- Olvida mi nombre, olvida que existo – empezó a recitar la bruja – ahora la noche es tu hogar y los vampiros…

- Detente – dijo la vampira asustada - ¿Cómo conoces ese contra hechizo?

- Nombres – dijo Neko impasible.

- Yo soy Elia – dijo la vampira – y el es Zaon. Somos los arcanos de la orden roja.

- Mi orden – dijo Alex.

- ¿Eres miembro de la orden roja? – preguntó Neko.

- No es miembro – dijo Elia – es el príncipe de la orden.

- ¿Príncipe? – pregunto Neko.

- Así es – dijo Alex – pero por ser un humano converso no puedo ser rey si no me caso. Las leyes vampíricas dicen que si el rey no tiene un descendiente puro, el primer humano al que convirtió será el príncipe. Pero para ser rey debo casarme. Solo así puedo asumir el poder. Se cree que la sabiduría de un vampiro puro solo puede ser compensada por la sabiduría de dos vampiros conversos.

- Por eso mi rudeza – dijo Elia – discúlpame. Creía que eras una lacaya intentando que la transformaran para ser la reina de la orden.

- Ya veo… - dijo Neko "es el príncipe. Pero ¿Qué hace entonces luchando contra los lobos? ¿Por qué se arriesga solo? Y ¿Por qué pierde el tiempo jugando conmigo? Debería estar buscando una vampira con la que casarse"

- Pero aun no se tu nombre – dijo Elia.

- Soy Neko. Neko Sawara. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta del contra hechizo… lo conozco porque mis antepasadas eran domadoras. Eliminaban a las criaturas de la noche. Conozco muchos hechizos para controlar ambas razas.

- ¿eres una domadora? – pregunto Elia.

- Así es – dijo Neko.

- Alguien puede explicarme ¿Qué es una domadora? – dijo Alex.

- Las domadoras – dijo Neko – somos brujas. Pero tenemos conocimientos de magia prohibida. Podemos dominar la mente de los licántropos y vampiros. Y conocemos muchos hechizos para detener a ambas razas. El único problema es que esa magia requiere mucho poder.

- Por eso tu sangre…

- ¿Su sangre? – dijo Zaon sin dejar que Alex terminara - ¿has bebido su sangre?

- Si – dijo Alex - ¿Por qué?

- ¡Idiota! – rugió Zaon – ahora puede controlarte. Su sangre corre por tus venas. Ahora apenas necesita poder mágico para controlar tu mente. ¿Qué quieres de él?

- ¿Yo? – pregunto Neko - ¡le he salvado la vida! En ese momento no pensaba en poder controlarle. ¡Solo en salvarle la vida!

- ¿sabias quien era? – pregunto Alex.

- No. Acabo de enterarme.

- Claro – dijo Alex – muy conveniente ¿no? ¿Qué usaste conmigo? Mandaste a tu madre a atácame ¿verdad? Querías acercarte a mí. Al príncipe de la orden roja.

- Eres idiota – dijo Neko – te recuerdo que tu me buscaste. Tú me pediste ayuda para curarte el mordisco. Tú me seguiste desde mi bar. ¿creías que no lo sabía? Te sentí tras de mi todo el camino. Y tú apareciste cuando aquellos lobos me atacaron en el Tric. ¿Y ahora te atreves a acusarme? ¡Te di mi sangre! Y no tomaste precisamente poca. Podrías haberme matado. Pero confíe en ti. ¡Idiota!

- Neko – pero Alex no pudo decir nada más. Neko había salido a la calle. El vampiro no podía seguirla bajo el sol.

Neko caminaba sin rumbo. "Será idiota. Le salvo la vida y encima se atreve a acusarme. ¿Por qué te mezclaste con vampiros? Joder Neko. Pegarse un tiro habría sido más rápido".  
La bruja ando durante varias horas. Finalmente decidió volver a casa. Sabía que los vampiros seguirían allí. Pero ¿Qué opción tenía? Era su casa.

* * *

Neko entro en la casa. El cambio de luz la desoriento por un momento. Aun estaba débil por la perdida de sangre.  
Un repentino mareo la invadió y su equilibrio se fue al traste. Antes de poder darse cuenta de nada se precipitaba hacía el suelo.  
Neko cerró los ojos y puso sus brazos a modo de protección. Pero el golpe no llegó. La chica sintió unos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura. Abrió los ojos y vio a Alex sujetándola.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Alex.

- Perfectamente – dijo Neko liberándose de los brazos del vampiro y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- Deberías descansar – dijo Elia cuando Neko entro en la cocina – tienes mala cara.

- Estoy bien – dijo la bruja – solo necesito comer algo.

- Chicos – dijo Alex – podéis dejarnos solos un momento ¿por favor?

- Claro – dijo Zaon. Los dos ancianos salieron de la cocina sin decir nada más.

- Neko – dijo Alex – tenemos que hablar.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo, tú lo has dicho. Yo solo quería acercarme a ti. Darte mi sangre para controlarte. Ya he cumplido mi misión ¿no?

- Neko… lo siento – dijo Alex sin apenas mirarla – me he comportado como un…

- Vampiro – dijo Neko – eso es lo que eres. No se porque creía que sentías algo. Los vampiros solo sentís hambre. Vivís para comer, matar licántropos y jugar con las humanas.

- Neko

- Debí de tomarme algo que me sentó mal. Porque si no, no entiendo como pude pensar que tu… - Neko no termino la frase.

- Neko – dijo Alex acercándose a la bruja – lo siento. Antes me he comportado como un idiota. Perdona. Es que la idea de que tu… de que tu me utilizases

- En todo caso – dijo Neko – tú eres el que me ha usado. Has jugado conmigo. Y sigues haciéndolo. ¿crees que ese papel de vampiro abatido me hará reblandecerme?

- No es ningún papel – dijo Alex – cuando te vi… en ese momento supe que eras la elegida.

- No he sido elegida para nada – dijo Neko alejándose del vampiro – no pienso ayudarte.

- ¿Ayudarme?

- ¿Crees que soy idiota o que? – dijo Neko impasible – eres un vampiro. El príncipe de la orden roja. Hay pocas opciones. Puede que quieras transformarme porque mi poder sería muy útil a los vampiros. O tal vez solo quieres evitar que me una a los lobos. Puede que solo busques una humana idiota para transformarla, casarte y ser rey. Sea cual sea tu plan… te has equivocado de chica.

- Te equivocas – dijo Alex – es cierto que quiero transformarte. Pero no por esos motivos. Quiero hacerte vampira porque te quiero a mi lado. Por los siglos de los siglos.

- Pues mi respuesta es no.

- Sabes que puedo hacerlo a la fuerza – dijo el vampiro agarrando a Neko – pero prefiero que sea consentido.

- ¿Me sueltas? ¿o te obligo? – dijo Neko furiosa.

- No tienes suficiente fuerza.

- Te recuerdo que soy una domadora – En ese momento un brillo extraño apareció en los ojos de Neko y sin saber como ni porque Alex la soltó y retrocedió dos pasos. – si vuelves a hacer algo parecido. Te hago salir a tomar el sol.

Neko abandono la cocina dejando a un muy desconcertado Alex atrás.  
Cuando entro al salón Elia y Zaon la abordaron.

- Domadora – dijo Zaon – hay que planificar tu protección.

- No – dijo la bruja en un tono que no admitía replica.

- Pero ahora has tomado partido – dijo Elia – los lobos vendrán por ti. Te mataran. Por muy buena aliada que resultes. Voluntario o no, consciente o no, premeditado o no. Para los lobos eres su enemigo. Y vendrán a por ti.

- Pues que vengan – dijo Neko.

- Por muy domadora que seas – dijo Elia – tus poderes no servirán para dominar a un número elevado de licántropos.

- Entonces – dijo Neko – será el momento de comprobar como de buena soy con la magia de muerte.

- ¿magia de muerte? – pregunto Elia – eso es imposible.

- Es posible – dijo Neko mostrando su tatuaje. El rostro de Elia cambio completamente. El miedo se reflejaba en su cara.

- ¿Qué es la magia de muerte? – pregunto Alex que acababa de entrar en la habitación - ¿Qué significa ese tatuaje que tanto te aterra Elia?

- La magia de muerte – dijo Neko – es la más poderosa de las magias. Como ya sabrás existe la magia viva. Que es la que se encuentra en la naturaleza. Cualquiera con un mínimo poder mágico puede usarla. Después esta la magia de curación. Con esa se nace. O la tienes o no. También existe la magia de ataque. Pero por poderoso que sea el brujo que la use esa magia no puede matar a nadie como mucho herirle de gravedad. Con esa también se nace. Y por ultimo esta la magia de defensa. Otra magia de nacimiento. Esta sirve, como su nombre indica, para protegerse. Tanto de ataques mágicos como de ciertos desastres naturales. Fuego, lluvia, etc. Pero muy poca gente conoce la magia de muerte. Hay muy pocos brujos de muerte. Nosotros nacemos con un poder ilimitado. Podemos usar todas las magias. La viva, la de ataque, la de curación, la de defensa y la de muerte. Con la magia de muerte, como su nombre indica, se puede matar a un enemigo. Fulminarle al instante. Puedes también capturar su alma o simplemente apartarla del cuerpo.

- Eso hace a los brujos de muerte – dijo Elia – prácticamente invencibles.

- ¿Y porque no es posible que Neko sea una bruja de muerte? – pregunto Alex – es decir ¿Por qué esta prohibido?

- Las domadoras – explico Zaon – son brujas de gran poder capaces de controlar a los lobos y a los vampiros. Son de las criaturas mágicas más poderosas que existen. Pero pueden controlar también a los humanos. A nosotros no nos preocupa esta última capacidad. Pero a los brujos y brujas humanos si. Por otro lado los brujos de muerte son las criaturas mágicas más poderosas. Por ese motivo la comunidad mágica prohibió la unión de estas dos razas. Imagínate el poder de una criatura capaz de sentir y dominar a lobos, vampiros y humanos y que además posee el poder para matar a quien guste.

- Alex, si esta bruja lo deseara podría eliminar a todos los humanos, o a todos los lobos o a todos los vampiros del mundo – dijo Elia – solo debe sentirlos y usar su magia de muerte para acabar con ellos. Eso preocupaba mucho a los humanos. No porque nos eliminara a nosotros o a los lobos, sino por si era transformada y eliminaba a todos los humanos.

- Por eso prohibieron la unión entre domadoras y brujos de muerte – dijo Zaon – pero entonces ¿Cómo es posible que tu existas?

- Mi madre era una domadora – dijo Neko - pero perdió su poder. Uso demasiada magia contra un vampiro muy poderoso y la agoto casi completamente. Entonces conoció a mi padre. El era un brujo de muerte. Pero mi madre ya no estaba contemplada como domadora. La comunidad mágica creía que había perdido todo su poder. Por eso no dijeron nada.

- Pero ¿y las pruebas del consejo mágico? – dijo Elia - ¿no rebelaron tus dos poderes?

- No pase las pruebas – dijo Neko – cuando nací, mi padre percibió enseguida mi poder. Sabía que yo era una bruja de muerte y una domadora. Por eso nos mando a mí y a mi madre lejos. Mi madre uso el apellido de soltera de mi abuela y cambio su nombre. Por eso yo llevo el apellido de soltera de mi abuela. Mi padre fue ejecutado por traición. Pero nunca nos encontraron a nosotras. Mi madre me hizo el tatuaje en una zona poco visible. La nuca. Y me dijo que debía ocultar mis poderes. Cuando cumplí 10 años me mando ante el consejo. Por ese entonces yo ya sabía esconder mis poderes de domadora así que las pruebas dijeron que yo era una bruja de muerte. Y como tal, estoy inscrita en el registro mágico.

- ¿pero y tu madre? – dijo Elia – en el momento que diste su nombre o el de tu padre debieron atar cabos.

- No di sus nombre – dijo Neko – estoy inscrita como huérfana. Les dije que me crié en la selva. Que sobreviví gracias a una tribu indígena. Y que el chaman de la tribu me había mandado a ellos cuando supo que era bruja. Se lo tragaron. Al fin y al cabo vivimos en el bosque maldito hasta que yo fui censada.

- Dios mío – dijo Elia.

- Si lo he entendido bien – dijo Alex – podrías acabar con los lobos o con los vampiros sin problemas.

- No del todo – dijo Neko – no tengo suficiente poder. Aun. Pero podría eliminar a todos los lobos y vampiros en un radio de 100 kilómetros.

- No puedo permitirlo – dijo Zaon. Entonces saco su espada y se lanzo contra Neko. La bruja extendió su brazo y recito un conjuro. El alma del vampiro salió de su cuerpo y floto sobre el - ¡Elia! ¡Acaba con ella!

- Quieta – dijo Neko mirando a Elia – no quiero mataros. Si quisiera hacerlo lo habría hecho hace tiempo. Voy a devolver el alma de Zaon a su cuerpo. Pero asegúrate de que no me ataque. Puede que haya sacrificado mi neutralidad. Pero en la medida de lo posible voy a conservarla. Matare a todo aquel que me ataque. Nada más.

- Bien – dijo Elia. Neko volvió a meter el alma de Zaon en su cuerpo. En el instante en que lo hizo, su rostro palideció y perdió el equilibrio. Alex la cogió rápidamente.

- ¿todo bien? – pregunto el vampiro.

- No – dijo Neko - he perdido mucha sangre. Y estoy usando demasiado poder.

- Deberíamos acabar con ella ahora que podemos – dijo Zaon.

- ¡No! – grito Alex – no nos ha hecho daño. Y esta claro que puede. Me ha salvado la vida en dos ocasiones. Y la quiero viva. Si algún vampiro se atreve a tocarla le matare. Y lo mismo vale para los lobos.

- Ya te he dicho – dijo Neko con una hilo de voz – que no necesito tu protección. – acto seguido la bruja se desmayó.

- Aun así – dijo Alex – la tendrás.

El vampiro tumbo a la bruja en el sofá y se sentó a su lado.  
Mando de vuelta a los arcanos.  
Quería que dieran la orden a todos los vampiros de la orden de que la protegieran. Quería que informaran a las otras órdenes de que era su protegida. Y que corriera la voz para que los lobos se enterasen también.  
No le diría nada a Neko. Sabía que ella se negaría. Apenas la conocía, pero sabía que era más terca que una mula.

A los arcanos no les hizo mucha gracia. Salir de día solo para llevar un mensaje de protección para una bruja que podía cuidarse sola. Pero ordenes son ordenes. Y converso o puro Alex era el príncipe de la orden.


	3. La hermana

**Capitulo 3: La hermana**

**

* * *

  
**

Neko se despertó por la tarde. Miro su reloj y vio que eran las 5. "mi bar" pensó la bruja. "genial hoy no hay negocio. Esto no puede volver a ocurrir. Si no abro pierdo clientes. Y si pierdo clientes no hay pasta. Y si no hay pasta a la mierda el bar".

La chica abrió de nuevo los ojos. Aun le costaba ver en la oscuridad, cosa que significaba que no estaba bien del todo.

Se sentó en el sofá y masajeo sus sienes. Le dolía la cabeza a horrores.

De repente el olor a café invadió su nariz. Levanto la vista y allí estaba él. Alex. El origen de todos sus problemas. Con una taza de café humeante en su mano.

- Creo que te hará falta – dijo el vampiro ofreciéndole la taza.

- ¿Aun estas aquí? – preguntó Neko.

- Parece que no te gusta la idea.

- En absoluto – dijo Neko – prefiero que salgas de mi casa cuanto antes.

- Ya veo – dijo Alex. El timbre sonó en ese instante y el vampiro miro a Neko - ¿esperas visita?

- No que yo sepa – dijo la bruja dirigiéndose a la puerta.

La chica abrió la puerta y al otro lado apareció una muchacha. Debía tener unos 17 años. Era algo más baja que Neko. Un cuerpo bien formado, pecho considerable. Su piel era blanca, muy blanca. Aunque no era una vampira. Sus ojos al igual que su pelo eran de un color rojo fuego muy intenso. Su pelo era largo y rizado.

La chica se colgó literalmente del cuello de Neko.

- ¡Hola! – dijo la chica.

- Hola Yami – dijo Neko – por favor. ¿Me devuelves mi cuello?

- Ups – dijo la chica soltando a Neko – perdona.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto Alex.

- Esta es Yami – dijo Neko – es mi hermana. Bueno medio hermana. La crearon a partir del ADN de mi padre.

- ¿Y eso que significa? – pregunto Alex.

- Significa que es una bruja de muerte – dijo Neko – los del laboratorio creían que habían fallado en la creación porque no mostraba poder alguno. Por eso la soltaron. Yo la encontré y descubrí que sus poderes estaban sellados. Los libere y la he estado entrenando desde entonces.

- ¿Cómo supiste que era tu hermana?

- Joder – dijo Neko – porque al liberar sus poderes lo supe. Eran los de mi padre. Los mismos que yo tenía. Hurgué en sus recuerdos y lo comprendí todo.

- Bueno – dijo Yami - ¿Por qué le cuentas todo esto a un vampiro? ¿Qué has hecho Neko?

- Cagarla – dijo Neko – le he salvado la vida. 2 veces. Y le he dado mi sangre para que viviera. Ahora ya no soy neutra. Aunque por otro lado ahora mi sangre corre por las venas del vampiro Alex Daimond. Príncipe de la orden roja.

- ¿te has vuelto loca? – dijo Yami creando una bola de fuego – hay que matarle. Ahora sabe lo que eres. Es un peligro.

- No – dijo Neko – déjale irse. Si sabe lo que le conviene se estará callado. Y si no… entonces yo misma le matare.

- Espero que sepas lo que haces – dijo Yami.

- Yo también – dijo Neko.

- Bien – dijo el vampiro – si es tu hermana y esta aquí, corre el mismo peligro que tu. Así que debo informar a mi orden para que no la toquen.

- Y para que también la protejan – dijo Neko.

- Exacto – Alex se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde.

- Lo sabía – dijo Neko – ¿es que no escuchas?

- Sí escucho, pero no obedezco – dijo Alex como si nada.

- Supongo que no puedo hacer nada ¿verdad?

- Parece que no – dijo Yami – pero si nos van a proteger queremos conocer a nuestros protectores.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Alex.

- Asígnanos un protector – dijo Yami – no aceptaremos más que eso. Y queremos conocerlo. Queremos conocer su nombre, su cara. Y deberá beber la sangre de Neko para nuestra protección. Y desde luego queremos conocer a todos los miembros de tu orden.

- ¿para que? – pregunto Alex.

- Para vuestra protección – dijo Neko – ahora somos objetivo público. Tanto para vampiros que quieran acabar con tu orden como para los licántropos. Debemos conocer a los de tu orden para no matarlos si se nos acercan.

- Bien – dijo Alex – pues nos vamos. Os presentaré a los de mi orden y a vuestros protectores.

- Bien – dijo Neko – me ducharé y me cambiaré y nos iremos.

Neko no espero respuesta. Subió a su habitación y se desnudo. Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió.  
Se coloco unas mayas negras por debajo de las rodillas y una minifalda plisada del mismo color. Se coloco una camiseta atada al cuello y por encima del ombligo también negra y completo su atuendo con unas bambas del mismo color.  
Recogió su larga melena en dos trenzas dejando al descubierto su tatuaje. Al fin y al cabo ya no era neutra. Por lo menos así algunos de sus atacantes se lo pensarían dos veces.  
Se coloco su reloj y una pulsera de plata que le había dado su padre al separarse de ella. Se puso un colgante con una triqueta negra que la identificaba como bruja y salió de la habitación.

Volvió con Alex y Yami y los tres salieron a la calle. Su destino, era la sede de la orden roja.


	4. Conociendo al enemigo

**Capitulo 4: Conociendo al enemigo**

**

* * *

  
**

Alex guió a las chicas por las calles de Nai en completo silencio. Pasada media hora llegaron al complejo industrial 9. El vampiro se dirigió a la puerta de una de las naves y la abrió.

- Adelante – dijo Alex sujetando la puerta.

- Ni de coña – dijo Neko – tú entras primero. No quiero que me tomen por la cena.

- Como gustes – Alex avanzo hacia el interior de la nave seguido de cerca por las hermanas.

Una vez dentro, Neko se quedo de piedra. A diferencia del aspecto de abandono que presentaba el complejo industrial, el interior de la nave estaba repleto de lujo.

Libros, ordenadores, mesas de madera, sillas con pedrería. Todo lo que te imaginas en tus sueños de fortuna.

El vampiro las guió hasta el centro de la sala entre comentarios que las chicas no alcanzaban a oír. Pero por la cara de disgusto de Alex, la bruja imagino de qué iban.

El vampiro hizo una especie de ruido gutural, apenas audible para las chicas, pero que llamo la atención de todos los vampiros al momento.

- Prestad todos atención – dijo Alex – voy a presentaros a nuestras mejores aliadas.

************

El complejo de naves estaba desierto. No parecía haber ningún movimiento. Ninguno, aparte del vampiro que se movía entre las naves con silencio y cautela.

El vampiro se detuvo frente a la puerta de una de las naves, miro furtivamente a su alrededor y se escabullo hacía el interior.

- Has tardado mucho – dijo una voz desde las sombras.

- No quería que me viesen – contesto el vampiro como si nada.

- A veces te pasas de precavido Kull – una mujer salió de entre las sombras. No era vampira, al menos no del todo. Su corazón latía, pero en sus venas no había sangre. Eso Kull lo sabía bien.

- Puede que tú te pases de confiada Sun.

- Puede. ¿Y bien? – dijo Sun con impaciencia.

- Ha venido con dos humanas. No se si serán la cena. Pero diría que no. Una de ellas es bruja sin duda. La vi usar su magia en el Tric.

- ¿En el Tric?

- Sí – dijo Kull sentándose en una silla vieja – los lobos que esperaban al príncipe la vieron y atacaron.

- Bueno – dijo Sun – no era el plan, pero creo que servirá.

- Eso espero.

- Ahora solo hay que atacar al príncipe Wulf – dijo Sun con una sonrisa retorcida.

- Sigo sin entender para que haces esto. Ya existe una guerra entre ambas razas. ¿Por qué avivarla más?

- ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! Pues porque ambas razas me despreciaron. Me usaron como conejito de indias. Y fueron los ancestros de las órdenes rojas los que lo hicieron. Solo les devuelvo el favor.

- ¿Y que papel juegan las brujas? – pregunto Kull.

- Aun no lo sé. Pero lo sabré. – Sun hizo un movimiento con la mano – ahora ve mi querido Kull. Ve y cumple con tu cometido.

El vampiro abandono la sala y salió de nuevo al exterior. Se movió con sigilo y sin ser visto y se alejo del complejo.

***************

- Por favor calmaos – dijo Zaon tras Alex.

- ¿Qué nos calmemos? – Dijo uno de los vampiros – trae humanas y nos las presenta como aliadas. Y no solo humanas sino brujas. ¡Brujas de muerte!

- Hay que transformarlas – dijo otro vampiro avanzando.

- Intentadlo – dijo Neko avanzando 3 pasos. Su ropa cambio de color alcanzando el azul brillante y oscuro. Su pelo se torno más brillante y sus ojos verdes, brillantes de normal, relampaguearon con destellos rojos - ¿Quién será el primero?

- ¡Paz! – Dijo Elia – Hablemos.

Los vampiros formaron un corillo que a Neko le recordó a los niños de párvulos haciendo planes.

Apenas oyeron la conversación, para ellas solo había siseos.

- ¿Era necesario el numerito de los colores? – pregunto Yami.

- No, pero impresiona, y me encanta ver la cara de la gente cunado lo hago – dijo Neko intentando leer los labios que tenía a tiro.

- Impresiona cierto – dijo Yami – pero me gusta más cuando lo haces para divertirte y pareces el arco iris.

- Bueno ¿y que más da? – Pregunto Neko – eso no sirve de nada. Es solo un efecto especial. Sabes igual que yo que no es más que un truco de magia básico.

- Por eso no lo he entendido.

- ¿Has visto la cara del vampiro? Parecía que se le iba a desencajar la mandíbula. Solo me divertía.

- Bien – Dijo Alex interrumpiendo – arreglado. Ya hemos acordado protegeros. Se os ha asignado un protector y nadie os tocara. Por otro lado todos los miembros de la orden llevaran el colgante al cuello para que los diferenciéis.

- Bien – dijo Neko – pues preséntanos a nuestros protectores.

Alex alzó una mano y un vampiro se acerco. Era un calco de Alex solo que en rubio.

- Este es mi hermano Dante. Mi gemelo.

- Lo hemos notado – dijo Neko.

- Le transforme dos años después de que me transformaran a mí.

- Y tu eres Yami – dijo Dante besando la mando de la aludida – encantado. Seré tu protector.

- Vaya Neko – dijo Yami – me ha tocado el guapo.

- Que bien – dijo la bruja apartando la camiseta para dejar al descubierto una buena porción de la piel de su cuello – adelante. Bebé.

- Hazlo – dijo Alex – no preguntes. Y bebe poco.

El vampiro mordió el cuello de Neko bebió dos sorbos y se aparto.

- Tengo que dejar de hacer esto – dijo Neko tocándose el cuello – parezco una fuente para vampiros.

- Una fuente muy dulce – dijo Alex entre risas.

- Deja de reírte de mí si no quieres que te machaque. ¿Y mi protector? - Pregunto Neko.

- Lo tienes delante.

- ¡¿Tú?!

- Yo. ¿Quién mejor? A mi ya me controlas. Y no encontrarás a ningún otro vampiro tan dispuesto como yo a morir por ti.

- Ni tampoco a ningún otro que desea tanto matarme – Dijo Neko con fastidio.

- No quiero matarte, solo mejorarte.

- Pues déjalo. Me gusto como estoy.

- A mi también – dijo Alex – de momento.

- Joder. Vale – dijo Neko – Hora de irse señores. Tengo un bar que atender.

- Voy contigo – dijo Yami – no te ira mal una camarera mas ¿no?

- De hecho me ira de perlas – dijo Neko – ayer despedí a Nora. No servia para camarera.

- Genial, yo necesito un curro. ¿Me contratas?

- Yami, ser mi hermana no te va a servir de nada en mi bar. ¿Entiendes? No voy a ser más indulgente contigo por eso.

- No lo necesito – dijo Yami.

Los chicos salieron de la nave y se dirigieron al bar. Llegaron a las 9 de la noche.

* * *

Neko abrió el local, preparo las mesas, le dio unas cuantas instrucciones a Yami y puso a los dos vampiros en un rincón para que no estorbaran.

Muy pronto empezaron a llegar clientes. Lobos, vampiros, humanos y otras criaturas.

La noche paso tranquila, y llego la madrugada. Sobre las 3 de la mañana el bar estaba medio vació.

- ¡Neko! – Dijo Yami – en la puerta hay pelea.

- Define pelea – dijo Neko que estaba secando unos vasos.

- Un vampiro esta buscándole las cosquillas a Wulf.

- ¿Qué? – Neko soltó los vasos y salto la barra. SE fue directa a la puerta mientras hacía un gesto a los vampiros para que no la siguieran. Salió por la puerta y vio a un vampiro que llevaba la insignia de la orden roja al cuello pegarle un puñetazo a Wulf. Neko no recordaba haber visto a ese vampiro por la tarde. – ¡Eh tu! ¿Qué coño haces?

- No te metas en esto Neko – dicho esto Wulf se transformo y la lucha empezó. No duro mucho que digamos ya que en un minuto el vampiro había muerto.

- Joder Wulf. ¿Se puede saber que ha pasado?

- Ese vampiro ha venido a declararme la guerra. Traía un mensaje de la orden roja.

- Eso no es posible – dijo Neko.

- ¿Y tu que sabes? Oye Neko, sabes que te respeto. Y que incluso te quiero. Pero de esta guerra no sabes nada.

- Se algo más de lo que crees. Wulf, tienes que confiar en mí y volver a entrar en el bar. Hay alguien a quien debes conocer. Pero nada de peleas ¿entendido?

- Vale – dijo Wulf – pero porque me lo pide tú.

Neko y Wulf entraron de nuevo al bar. La bruja hecho a los cliente diciendo que era hora de cierre.

En el local solo quedaron las brujas, los protectores y Wulf.

- Bien – dijo Neko – Wulf, estos son Dante y Alex. Chicos este es Wulf, mi hermanastro.

- Son vampiros – dijo Wulf.

- Lo sé. Alex es el príncipe de la orden roja.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Wulf adoptando una posición de ataque – me traes ante el príncipe de una orden que acaba de declararle la guerra a mi clan.

- ¿Guerra? – Pregunto Alex - ¿Qué guerra? No hemos declarado la guerra a ningún clan licántropo.

- Wulf cálmate – dijo Neko – Alex, un vampiro que llevaba el colgante de tu orden acaba de declarar la guerra a Wulf y su clan en nombre de tu orden.

- No es posible – dijo Alex – Neko ¿Cómo era el vampiro? Descríbemelo.

- Puedo hacer algo mejor – dijo Neko. Murmuro unas palabras y su cara cambió adoptando la del vampiro muerto por unos segundos.

- No es uno de los nuestros – dijo Dante.

- Definitivamente no – dijo Alex - ¿Por qué iban a declarar la guerra en nuestro nombre?

- Para que el clan de Wulf os aniquile – dijo Yami.

- Como si pudiera hacer eso – dijo Dante.

- Pues claro que podemos – dijo Wulf.

- ¡Basta! – Dijo Neko – esto no va de quien es el más duro.

- Pequeña – dijo Wulf – esto es una guerra. No puedes esperar que nos llevemos bien.

- Punto uno, no me llames pequeña – dijo Neko – y punto dos ¿Quién empezó esta guerra? ¿Cómo empezó? ¿Por qué empezó?

- Eso es obvio – dijo Alex, pero entonces se callo. El y Wulf se miraron – en realidad no lo sé.

- ¿Wulf? – pregunto Neko.

- No lo sé. Solo se que empezó hace mucho. Antes éramos aliados, paso algo. No se que fue, solo se que los ancianos dicen que fueron los vampiros.

- Nuestros ancianos dicen que fueron los lobos – dijo Alex.

- Bien, hay que ir al principio. Voy a pediros algo que se que os costara aceptar. Debéis cooperar. Hemos de descubrir porque empezó todo. Puede que aún podamos pararlo y acabar con esta absurda guerra.

- No pienso cooperar con los lobos – dijo Alex - ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

- Eso, y ¿Por qué iba yo a trabajar con los colmillos?

- Os daré motivos a los dos – dijo Neko – Wulf, tú y yo somos medio hermanos, pero tú eres enemigo de los vampiros. Y yo soy aliada de los vampiros. Y tú Alex, quieres que sea tu reina, y por dios ni yo me creo que vaya a decir esto, pero me lo estaba planteando. Pero no voy a dejar que me conviertas si eso me va a convertir en enemiga de mi hermano. ¿Son suficientes razones?

- Espera – dijo Alex - ¿te lo estabas planteando?

- Sí. Me lo estaba, bueno me lo estoy planteando. Joder Alex, tú los has notado tanto como yo. Hay algo entre nosotros.

- Espera – dijo Wulf – ¿Tú con un vampiro? Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza ¿no?

- No – dijo Yami – en una bruja, y acaba de encontrar a su otra mitad. Acabo de notarlo. Sus almas se llamaban. Se completan el uno al otro.

- No – Wulf emitió un sonido Gutural y se transformo, pero al contrario de lo que parecía razonable se lanzo a por Neko. Lanzo una zarpada tras otra. Neko las esquivaba sin mucha dificultad.

- Wulf para - dijo Neko – no quiero hacerte daño – el lobo emitió un gruñido lastimero y se detuvo.

- ¿Estas segura de lo que te estas planteando? – pregunto Wulf.

- ¿Propondría acabar con esta guerra y la colaboración entre dos razas que se odian si no fuera así?

- Eres mi hermana. Y si te estas planteando ser vampira, no me dejas más opción. – Wulf miro a Neko y se dio cuenta del miedo que había en sus ojos – Colaboraré hermanita. Si muero en el intento no tendrás que preocuparte por enojar a un licántropo. Y si lo logramos acabaremos con una guerra milenaria.

- Gracias – dijo Neko abrazando a Wulf. Entonces se volvió hacía Alex - ¿Y tú?

- Yo por ti hago lo que sea – dijo Alex.

- Bien – dijo Yami – solo nos queda convencer a los miembros de vuestras órdenes.

- Eso – dijo Dante – será más difícil.

- Empezaremos por mi clan – dijo Wulf – Neko, necesitare tu ayuda. Tú tienes más labia de la que yo tendré nunca.

El grupo se desplazó hasta la sede del clan rojo. Allí tras 3 horas de discusiones y charla, consiguieron convencer a los lobos de colaborar. Cuando Neko les hablo de la paz, y les hizo ver que la guerra no tenia sentido alguno, y que podrían vivir sin miedo y sin estar constantemente luchando. Entonces los lobos se dieron cuenta de que la alternativa a su vida actual, no era mala. Podían vivir en guerra permanente, o acabar con ella y vivir con normalidad. Tener una familia, un hogar, una vida.

Una vez convencidos los lobos, quedaban los vampiros. A estos, costo más convencerlos. Pero tras los discursos de Neko, Yami y Alex. Y una vez sometido Wulf a un escáner mágico para saber si sus intenciones eran las de acabar con la guerra o solo una distracción. Los vampiros accedieron.

Se formaron patrullas mixtas, 2 lobos y 2 vampiros en cada grupo. Y se formo un grupo líder formado por las dos brujas, Alex, Dante, Wulf y Eon. Eon era la madre de Neko y Wulf y la reina de la orden roja. Por eso fue el primer lobo en estar de acuerdo con la proposición.

El grupo líder sería el encargado de investigar las historias de ambas razas y buscar el origen de la guerra.

- Bien – dijo Eon - ¿Por donde empezamos?

- Ya que estamos aquí, empezaremos por los archivos de la orden roja – dijo Neko – hay que leerlo todo y anotar lo importante.

- Yo creo que primero debemos escoger un jefe dentro de nuestro grupo – dijo Wulf – yo voto por Neko.

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Alex – ella a iniciado esto, y será más fácil si las órdenes las da una bruja. No es de ninguna de las razas implicadas.

- Voto a favor – dijo Yami – es la más resolutiva. Y es culpa suya que estemos metidos en esto.

- Por mí de acuerdo – dijo Dante.

- ¿Eon? – pregunto Neko.

- Me parece bien. ¿Nunca me llamaras madre?

- Mi madre murió – dijo Neko.

- Entiendo – dijo Eon.

- Bien. Empecemos la lectura.

* * *

Pasaron 15 días en los que la rutina era, dormir de 8 a 4, atender el bar de 5 a 12 y leer antiguos manuscritos de 12.30 a 8.

Una vez acabada la lectura se reunieron para poner todo en común.

- Bien – dijo Neko – Por lo visto, todo empezó con el sujeto cero.

- Sí – dijo Yami – parece que todo se estropeo cuando cruzaron las razas. ¿Por qué?

- No lo entiendo – dijo Eon – el cruce fue un éxito. El sujeto sobrevivió. Encontraron la forma de crear un híbrido.

- Creo que ese fue el problema – dijo Neko.

- No te sigo – dijo Alex.

- Bueno, ambas raza son muy distintas – dijo Neko – pero un híbrido, eso sería totalmente distinto y por lo tanto peligroso. Una criatura con habilidades y debilidades desconocidas. Según esto ambas razas quisieron destruirla y la otra raza se negó. Yo creo que el problema fue que las dos razas querían a la criatura para usarla y conseguir poder.

- De modo que se enfrentaron – dijo Dante – y así empezó la guerra.

- Pero ¿Cómo acabarla? – pregunto Wulf.

- Encontrando al sujeto. Y matándolo. – Neko miro a los otros – esta guerra sigue adelante por eso. Los ancianos siguen intentando encontrar al híbrido. Hasta que no aparezca muerto no pararan. Debemos matarlo y entonces hablar con los ancianos y conseguir una tregua con la premisa de que jamás intentaran volver a cruzar las razas.

- Bien – dijo Alex – pero no sabemos si ese cruce es peligroso. Quizá no sea una amenaza.

- Eso lo sabremos y decidiremos cuando lo encontremos.

- ¿Cómo lo encontraremos? – pregunto Dante.

- Con magia – dijo Yami.

- El hechizo de búsqueda. El inconveniente son los ingredientes.

- ¿Qué hacía falta? – pregunto Yami.

- Sangre de lobo y piel de vampiro ya que buscamos un híbrido. Raíz de filo, lengua de Shun y ácido de quimera.

- Vale – dijo Yami – la raíz no es problema, crecen plantas filo junto al cementerio. La sangre de lobo y la piel de vampiro también son fáciles. Pero la lengua de Shun y el ácido de quimera serán más difíciles.

- Bueno – dijo Eon – por esta noche es suficiente. Tomemos un respiro. Estamos a viernes, el lunes nos reuniremos en el bar de Neko e iremos a conseguir los ingredientes.


	5. Busca, encuentra y descubre

**Capitulo 5: Busca, encuentra y descubre.**

**

* * *

  
**

Dieron por concluida la reunión a las 3 de la madrugada. Yami y Dante decidieron quedarse en la sede del clan para investigar un poco y buscar el modo de obtener los ingredientes que les faltaban.

Alex y Neko se fueron a casa de la bruja.

Entraron y se sentaron en silencio en el sofá. Pasados unos minutos empezó a llover. Neko se levanto como impulsada por una fuerza invisible y salió al jardín. Se planto bajo la lluvia y empezó a danzar.

Alex se quedo en la puerta del jardín observándola, esa mujer le fascinaba. Su belleza, su convicción, su fuerza. Y al mismo tiempo era dulce e inocente. Tenía ese toque tan puro, pero en realidad era una mezcla perfecta entre bondad y maldad.

Neko se paro, se giro hacia el y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. El vampiro fue hasta ella y la chica le abrazo. Se quedaron así, abrazados bajo la lluvia durante unos minutos.

Entonces Alex levanto la cabeza de la chica, le acarició la mejilla y la beso tiernamente. Una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Neko. Y de repente la ropa le sobraba. Necesitaba sentir al vampiro, sentirlo de verdad. Como por arte de magia la ropa de ambos desapareció y antes de poder pensar lo que hacían estaban tumbados en la hierba desnudos, sintiendo el contacto del otro.

Alex devoraba los labios, el cuello, los pechos de la chica. Colmándola de besos y caricias.

Neko hacía otro tanto con los labios, cuello y hombros de él. Rápidamente eso fue poco y ella necesito sentirle dentro. El vampiro parecía necesitar lo mismo porque la penetro con suavidad. Los movimientos fueron acompasados, y poco a poco incrementaron su fuerza y velocidad. La bruja apenas podía pensar. Ese ser le estaba proporcionando el mayor placer que jamás le habían dado. Cuando por fin llego al orgasmo le pareció que el mundo se desvanecía. Todo le daba vueltas. Alex dio un par de embestidas más y llego también al clímax. Beso a la chica de forma salvaje, salió de ella y se tumbo a su lado en el césped.

- Dios – dijo Alex – ha sido increíble.

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Neko – pero creo que ahora deberíamos entrar. Por si no lo has notado llueve. Y dentro hay una cama donde se esta calentito. Además tengo hambre.

- ¿Ahora quieres comer?

- Pensaba más bien pasar al postre – dijo Neko.

- Eso me gusta.

Los chicos entraron en la casa y fueron a la habitación, donde bueno, repitieron el postre.

* * *

Neko se despertó a las 12 del mediodía del sábado. Tanteo la cama y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie. Abrió los ojos y busco por la habitación. Alex no estaba. Una sensación extraña le presiono el pecho.

- Hola princesa – Neko levanto la vista y allí estaba el. En la puerta con una bandeja de desayuno en las manos.

- Buenos días – dijo la chica recuperando su buen humor.

- Te traigo el desayuno. Creo que los humanos necesitáis comer de vez en cuando.

- Pues sí – dijo Neko – lo que me extraña es seguir siendo humana. Perdiste tu oportunidad de transformarme mientras dormía.

- Ya te lo dije princesa. Cuando suceda será porque tú lo quieras.

- Que amable por tu parte - dijo la chica empezando a comer.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Adoro esa ironía tuya.

- Eso es porque aun no me he puesto ácida contigo.

- Lo dicho - dijo el vampiro - me encanta tu humor.

- He estado pensando - dijo la bruja - sobre el vampiro que declaro la guerra a Wulf.

- No era de los nuestros.

- Eso ya lo se. Pero, ¿quien le envió?. ¿Quien tendría interés en provocar una guerra justo entre esos dos clanes?

- Alguien que las odie.

- Como el sujeto cero - dijo la bruja - el híbrido.

- ¿Crees que es obra suya? - pregunto Alex - Pero estando tu de por medio ¿Porque? Quiero decir que si lo hacía en la puerta de tu bar, tu nos detendrías. Wulf es tu hermano.

- Creo que yo no formaba parte del plan. Esto es elaborado. El híbrido lleva mucho tiempo planeando esto. Pero no contaba con mi intervención. No contaba con que Eon te mordiera, ni con que entre tu y yo surgiera algo. No esperaba que yo rompiera mi neutralidad por ti. Y no creo que supiera que Wulf es mi hermano.

- No contaba contigo - dijo el vampiro - tenia un gran plan. Y por lo visto un colaborador fiel. Dispuesto a morir por su causa. Pero no esperaba la intromisión de brujas.

- Quería la aniquilación de las dos ordenes. Venganza contra las dos ordenes rojas. Dos razas que la crearon y luego la despreciaron. Dejándola apartada de todo. Ni vampiro ni lobo.

- Y que ahora quieren matarlo. Al principio seguro que lo querían por poder. Pero ahora solo quedan 2 ancianos de cada orden. Y seguro que lo quieren muerto. Por eso hay guerra. Las dos razas enfrentadas por algo que no saben ni que existe.

- Pero ¿Quien busca al híbrido?. Si los guerreros de las dos ordenes luchan entre ellos, ¿Quien busca al híbrido? ¿Quien le caza?

- Espera - dijo el vampiro - en mi orden hay un grupo de guerreros. Son 6 vampiros expertos y muy viejos. Son la guarda personal de los dos ancianos. De Elia y Zaon.

- En la orden de Wulf debe haber algo parecido - Neko alargo la mano y cogió el móvil. Marco el numero y espero la respuesta.

- ¿Diga?

- Hola hermanito. Tengo una pregunta de examen.

- Dispara - dijo la voz sedosa de Wulf.

- ¿Hay un escuadrón de lobos al servicio de los dos ancianos de tu orden?

- Si. son 6 lobos. Los más viejos y expertos guerreros. ¿Por?

- Porque ya sabemos quien caza al híbrido. En la orden de Alex también hay 6 vampiros expertos y viejos al servicio de los ancianos. y mientras los guerreros hacen la guerra entre razas, los escuadrones buscan al híbrido.

- ¿Estas diciendo que la guerra entre razas es una mera distracción?

- Eso parece - dijo Neko - os han usado para encontrar lo que buscan. Para que nadie sospeche lo que han hecho.

- Eso significa que los ancianos son parte del problema. ¿Porque han permitido que leyéramos las historia? ¿Porque nos han dejado saber la verdad?

- Puede que esperen que encontremos al híbrido. - dijo Alex quien oía la conversación gracias a su buen oído.

- O puede que quieran dar una lección - dijo Neko - Si se hace una alianza, y es aniquilada...

- Nadie osara volver a intentarlo - dijo Wulf - si nos mata uno de los escuadrones, y fingen que nos hemos matado mutuamente...

- La guerra se hará más dura - dijo el vampiro.

- Wulf, llama a Eon. Yo avisare a Yami y Dante. Nos vemos en el bar a la caída del sol.

- Vale. Y hermanita. Ten cuidado.

- Lo mismo digo.

Acto seguido Neko llamo a su hermana, al mismo tiempo Alex llamo a Dante.

- Bien nos vemos en el bar - acto seguido Alex colgó.

- Vale colmillos, necesitamos armas - dijo la bruja - y yo se de una bruja que tiene unas cuantas.

- ¿colmillos? ¿Es que ahora eres un lobo?

- No. Soy una bruja. Ha sido un mote cariñoso. ¿Te molesta?

- Si me lo dices tu, no.

- Bien. ¡Armas!

* * *

Neko guió al vampiro hasta el sótano. Alex se quedo mudo al ver lo que allí había. Armas de todos los tipos y tamaños. Espadas, cuchillos, kathares, pistolas, bombas de luz, un poco de todo.

- Escoge lo que quieras cariño. Esto es el paraíso del guerrero.

- Ya lo veo. ¿Que cojeras tu?

- Para Yami: unos kathares, unos cuchillos, unas bombas de luz y dos pistolas, una pistola con balas de plata liquida y la otra con balas de luz ultravioleta. Para Wulf: una pistola con balas de luz ultravioleta y unas dagas fenicias. Para mi: mis leviathan, unos levis, bombas de luz, inyectores de adrenalina y dos pistolas como las de Yami.

- Y a todo eso añade el hecho de que eres bruja - dijo el vampiro irónico.

- Una bruja precavida.

* * *

Al caer la noche el grupo líder al completo estaba en el bar de Neko. I por las ropas estaba claro que iban vestidos para matar.

- ¿Que me has traído? - pregunto Yami. Vestía unos pantalones tejanos. Un poco elásticos y de color azul marino oscuro. En la parte superior, lucía una camiseta roja de tirantes. Completaba su atuendo con unas botas militares y unos guantes de nudillo rojos. Su pelo rizado iba recogido en una trenza.

- Sonríe, es navidad - dijo su hermana. Neko vestía unos pantalones de cuero negro. Una camiseta tipo corsé también de cuero negro y completaba su vestimenta con unas botas de tacón de aguja altas y unos guantes de nudillo negro. Su larga cabellera negra iba recogida en dos trenzas bajas - te he traído tus kathares, cuchillos, bombas de luz y dos pistolas. Ya sabes plata y luz.

- Dime que también hay regalos para mi - Wulf vestía un pantalón negro de cuero y unas botas militares. Sin camisera facilitaba la transformación.

- Claro que sí - dijo Neko dándole las dagas y la pistola con balas de luz - ya sabes que eres mi lobo favorito.

- ¿Cual es la emergencia? ¿Por que nos armamos hasta los dientes? - Dante lucia un pantalón de cuero ajustado y negro y una camisa del mismo color. Sus zapatos eran botas vaqueras de piel negra.

- La emergencia - dijo Alex, quien iba vestido igual que Dante con la única diferencia de que este llevaba unos guantes de nudillo - es nuestra supervivencia.

- ¿Supervivencia? - Eon lucia un pantalón negro de ropa con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta tejana.

Neko les explico las conclusiones que habían sacado aquella mañana. Y que eso les colocaba en el punto de mira. Los escuadrones vampiros y licántropos irían a por ellos. Así como el híbrido. Mientras siguieran vivos no habría problema. Pero si uno de los escuadrones conseguía matarles... entonces las ordenes se exterminarían mutuamente.

- No creo que nuestros ancianos hicieran eso - dijo Dante furioso - eso es una acusación presuntuosa.

- No es presuntuosa - Neko estaba replicando cuando un grupo de 3 vampiros atravesaron la cristalera del bar - ¿decías?

- Esto es una aberración - dijo uno de los vampiros - acabaréis matándoos los unos a los otros.

- ¿Eso es lo que haréis que parezca? - pregunto Alex - Soy el príncipe de vuestra orden ¿Me atacaréis?

- No te servimos a ti - dijo el vampiro.

- No puede quedar rastro - dijo Neko - si queda algo, será una gran excusa para acabar con nosotros.

* * *

El portavoz de los vampiros fue el primero en atacar. Se lanzo directo a la garganta de Yami. Neko no le dio tiempo a llegar. Le disparó 3 balas de luz ultravioleta en la boca desintegrando al vampiro.

Los otros dos, salieron corriendo del bar.

- Cogedles - grito Neko - si llegan a la sede nos acusaran y seremos el blanco de todos los vampiros.

- Ya lo somos - han transmitido mentalmente la parte en que le matas a todos los vampiros.

- Mierda - dijo Wulf - entonces somos el blanco de lobos y colmillos. Usaran la alianza para matarnos.

- Pero querían darnos una lección. Enseñar que no puede haber alianza - dijo Yami

- Si lo necesitan - dijo Eon - mantendrán la alianza con los lobos. Puede que se hayan puesto de acuerdo para cazar al híbrido juntos. Los cuatro ancianos.

- Y que desde el principio solo quisieran asegurarse la muerte de las brujas y le los lideres de las ordenes - dijo Dante - así los ancianos volverán a dirigir las ordenes y ninguna de las dos razas osara volver a acercarse a una bruja.

- Que es como debe ser según los ancianos - sentenció Wulf.

- Esperad - dijo Neko - haber vamos a calmarnos y pensar. Yami haz algo con esos cristales. Necesito una copa.

Yami hizo un hechizo de reconstrucción para reparar las cristaleras. Mientras Neko sirvió bebidas para todos.

- ¿Y si lo hemos planteado mal? - dijo la bruja.

- ¿Mal? ¿En que aspecto? - pregunto Yami.

- Dante ha dicho que los ancianos podrían recuperar el control. ¿Cuando lo perdieron? ¿Porque? - preguntó Neko.

- Veamos - dijo Wulf acomodándose en el asiento - hace 1.000 años eran los ancianos los que gobernaban ambas ordenes. Ellos eran los creadores. Los vampiros puros. De modo que tenían el mando. Por aquel entonces hubo una gran batalla. ¿Como se llamaba?

- La batalla de sangre - apunto Alex.

- Eso la batalla de sangre - Wulf continuo con el relato - los ancianos necesitaban guerreros diestros y con dotes de líder. De modo que escogieron a aquellos que podían conseguir que sus hombres fueran a morir con orgullo y valentía.

- Pero cuando acabo la guerra - esta vez era Eon quien hablaba - dos guerreros fueron escogidos. Un colmillos, el antepasado de Alex y un lobo, el antepasado de mi convertidor. Fueron nombrados reyes. Esperaban que de ese modo lograran la victoria sobre la otra raza.

- Pero no lo lograron - La bruja manejaba ahora otra teoría - pero no recuperaron el poder ¿Porque?

- No podían - dijo Yami - eran líderes natos. Si les destronaban, el clan entero se pondría en su contra. Podían ser aniquilados.

- Y cada líder que murió - dijo Dante - nombro a un sucesor.

- Estaban atados de pies y manos - dijo Alex.

- Pero ahora han visto luz - dijo Neko - la alianza debió parecerles buena idea, si mataban a los lideres podían recuperar el dinero. Eon la reina lobo, y Wulf su nombrado heredero. Alex el futuro rey, y Dante su sucesor.

- Y la única bruja domadora de muerte - dijo Yami.

- Y de regalo su hermana - dijo Dante - una bruja de muerte.

- De modo que ahora quieren recuperar el poder - dijo Alex - nos matan, y luego buscan juntos al híbrido.

* * *

Permanecieron callados un buen rato. Concretamente dos copas y media. Finalmente Neko hablo con voz grave y tranquila.

- Este es el plan: Capturaremos al híbrido.

- ¿Capturarlo? - interrumpió Dante - ¿No íbamos a matarlo?

- Si lo matamos - repuso la bruja - no conseguiremos una audiencia. Necesitamos al sujeto vivo. Si les mostramos imágenes de su muerte mágicamente, dirán que es un truco.

- ¿Audiencia? - pregunto Yami.

- Sí. Con los ancianos.

- Pero... -Eon iba a protestar. Pero Neko no la dejo.

- Dejadme hablar. Capturamos al híbrido, y nos rendimos. Decimos que queremos ser juzgados por los ancianos. Y que llevamos un regalo de buena voluntad. El híbrido. Una vez en la sala, tendremos a los ancianos a mano.

- Pues claro - dijo Wulf - tendremos a los cuatro ancianos a mano. Se revelara su verdadera cara cuando vean al híbrido. Y puede que algunos de los nuestros nos ayuden.

- La otra opción - dijo Yami - es que ordenen nuestra muerte. Que digan que nosotros creamos a la criatura.

- Y entonces - dijo Neko - será una masacre. Pero el plan es básicamente. Matarlos a todos. Ancianos, híbrido y cualquiera que se cruce en nuestro camino. Recuperar el control.

- Y acabar con esta maldita guerra - sentencio Eon.

- Ahora más que nunca - dijo Neko - necesito que os impliquéis. Que me sigáis. Necesito saber, que si os doy una orden, haréis lo que os digo.

- Cuenta conmigo - la respuesta de Yami no se hizo esperar.

- Y conmigo. yo te sigo hasta la muerte hermanita.

- Lo mismo digo. Soy tu madre te guste o no. y estaré contigo tanto si triunfas como si mueres.

- Yo estoy contigo - sentenció Alex - hasta el final.

- Me apunto - dijo Dante - si mi hermano confía en ti, yo también.

- Bien. Hay una cosa más. Esto te incumbe solo a tu Alex.

- Te escucho.

- Quiero que me conviertas - Neko no parecía bromear. Cosa que sorprendió a los presentes.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca? - pregunto su hermana.

- No. Vamos a luchar contra seres con una fuerza superior. Una velocidad superior y sentidos superiores en general. Por lo que necesito ser como ellos.


	6. Neófita

**Capitulo 6: Neófita.**

**

* * *

  
**

- ¡Un momento! - la protesta de Yami era casi un grito - si te transformas perderás tus poderes. Tu humanidad. Durante un largo tiempo solo podrás pensar en matar y beber sangre.

- No - Neko parecía decidida e informada - Los vampiros conversos conservan su magia. Además, la magia de muerte es indestructible. Aun como vampira, la conservaré.

- ¿Y que hay de la sed? - pregunto Eon.

- Eso no será un problema. Nos dirigimos a una matanza. Tendré tanta sangré como quiera.

- Además - dijo Dante - no es tan exagerado como dicen. Alguien con el carácter de Neko. Tan sereno, seguro. No será tan descontrolada como neófita.

- Necesito ser como ellos para luchar contra ellos.

- Serás vulnerable a la luz. Vivirás de noche. - ¿Porque Alex intentaba disuadirla?.

- Lo sé. Pero ¿Es eso un problema? - Neko se separo para poder enfrentarse a todos - Ya vivo de noche. Tengo un bar nocturno. Y siempre me ha gustado más la noche, lo saben todos los que me conocen.

- Neko, sabes que yo quiero esto. Pero no por estos motivos.

- Chicos. Escuchadme muy bien. Esto no es un capricho. Quiero acabar con esto. Para poder sobrevivir, necesito ser la más fuerte y la más poderosa. Ya soy muy poderosa. Seguramente la más poderosa de las brujas. Pero soy frágil. Una neófita es más fuerte que un vampiro corriente. Sus sentidos son mayores.

- Y ¿que hay de mi?. Soy tu hermana. No podré verte. No podré estar contigo normalmente.

- Claro que podrás. Cariño, compartimos sangre. Puedes dominarme. Aun sin ser domadora. Tu magia y la mía están conectadas. No podré hacerte daño. Y podrás verme a la caída del sol. Más o menos como ahora.

- Si tu te transformas yo también - dijo su hermana.

- Yami esto no es una broma. No puedes transformarte por una pataleta.

- No es una pataleta. Soy bruja de muerte, como tu. Mi magia sobrevivirá. Y si ambas somos vampiras, no tendrás que protegerme. No necesitarás proteger a tu frágil hermana. Y yo ya estoy muerta.

- ¿Que? ¿Que quieres decir?

- ¿Recuerdas la noche que vine a tu casa? Cuando supe que te habías suicidado ayudando a un vampiro.

- Sí, lo recuerdo.

- La visita no era de cortesía. Quería decirte que tengo un tumor cerebral. Creo que es por la forma en que me crearon. Sin útero materno, sin nada. Intentando aumentar mis poderes. Y ahora tengo ese tumor. Moriré en un año como mucho. Si me transformo viviré. Y estaré contigo. Eres lo único que tengo. Mi única familia. Eres mi hermana, pero me has hecho de madre. Y me has protegido, educado y adiestrado. No te dejare ir sola a las sombras.

- ¿No hay cura para tu tumor? - Neko se había derrumbado en la silla.

- No. Ni mágica ni humana. Solo la conversión. Ya me lo había planteado. Pero pensaba que tu me odiarías. ¡Pero ahora vas a transformarte! Así que yo también lo haré. Viviré, y tu estarás conmigo.

- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Porque esperaste hasta ahora?

- Tenías una guerra que librar. La tienes aun. Pero ahora es necesario. Ahora necesitas una guerrera, no una hermana moribunda. Y yo te la daré, igual que tu le darás a los ancianos una vampira a la que temer. Le darás al mundo mágico una vampira mortal, despiadada y feroz. Y cuando la guerra acabe, les darás una vampira compresiva, amable y buena. Puedes ser las dos caras de la moneda. Lo sé y tu también. Yo seré tu guerrera. La más fiel y fiera que tengas. Y la más tranquila también.

- De acuerdo - Neko casi lo susurró - Estoy de acuerdo. Pero yo no tengo la ultima palabra. Yo no te transformaré.

- Yo solo estoy dispuesto a transformarte a ti - Alex estaba decidido - la conversión es algo muy personal. Intimo. Yo no lo haré.

- Yo lo haré - dijo Dante. Yami asintió.

- Un momento - Neko miraba a la pareja con una cara extraña, como sorprendida - ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

- ¿Que quieres decir? - Yami se puso a al defensiva. Neko conocía bien esa treta.

- Yami Sawara, no intentes jugar conmigo. Yo te críe. ¿Estáis juntos?

- Neko, no te enfades. No te lo dije solo para no enfadarte.

- ¿Enfadarme? - la bruja empezó a reír - Yami, me acuesto con un vampiro. Voy a transformarme en vampira ¿enfadarme? serás tonta.

- Vale. A veces soy tonta.

- ¿Cuanto dura la transformación? - Neko había recuperado ese tono serio.

- Unos dos días.

- Hay que buscar un sitio seguro en el que escondernos mientras nos transformamos. Mi casa. Tiene un sótano, y como la casa, esta protegido mágicamente. Tardarán un día y medio en romper las defensas, si es que lo intentan. y puedo poner trampas mágicas por la casa. Por si acaso.

- Nenas - esta vez era Wulf quien hablaba - ¿Estáis seguras de lo que vais a hacer?

- Wulf - Neko sujeto la cabeza del lobo y junto sus frentes cariñosamente - sabes que nunca tomo una decisión a la ligera. Ahora dime algo ¿Tengo tu bendición?

- Eres mi hermana, te quiero. Por muy bruja que seas - Wulf emitió una risa gutural, y beso la mejilla de Neko - tienes mi bendición.

- Hagámoslo.

Todos asintieron al comentario de Neko y se dirigieron a la casa.

Cuando llegaron tanto Neko como Yami, colocaron trampas mortales en la casa. La única zona segura era el sótano. Eso claro, para los chicos. Porque si alguien ajeno entraba, encontraría dos lobos y dos vampiros muy furiosos y defendiendo a las brujas en conversión.

- Cariño, esto te va a doler. Pero debes resistir. Si usas tu magia contra mi, puedes morir. Así que debes ser fuerte. Debes ser muy fuerte por nosotros - Alex parecía realmente preocupado.

- Tranquilo. Soy más dura de lo que parece - Neko se aparto el pelo del cuello y se sentó en la cama improvisada - Yami ¿Estas lista?

- Eso creo. Pero hazme un favor, dame la mano.

- Eso esta hecho - Ambas hermanas apretaban la mano de la otra fuertemente - empecemos.

- Yo primero - dijo Yami - quiero que me des la mano todo el rato. Pero luego no te eches atrás eh.

- Tranquila. Dante hazlo de una vez - El vampiro mordió el cuello de Yami. La chica casi le rompe los dedos a Neko de la fuerza con la que apretó. Duro solo uno o dos minutos. Luego Yami perdió el conocimiento. El corazón de Yami apenas latía. Solo quedaba en ella lo que los vampiros llamaban, el ultimo aliento. Dante hizo un corte en su muñeca, hizo caer la sangre en la boca de Yami y se aparto. La temperatura de la bruja empezó a subir y dejo de sujetar la mano de su hermana.

- Ya ha empezado - Alex miro a Neko a los ojos - ¿Lista?

- No. Nunca estaré lista para morir. Así que hazlo.

- Bien - Alex beso el cuello de Neko.

- Adelante - Neko sintió el aliento de Alex en su cuello, sintió los dos besos que le dio. Después vino el dolor. Sentía el dolor, sentía como las fuerzas la abandonaban. Fue consciente de como Alex la tumbaba en la cama y como su corazón luchaba por seguir latiendo. Después sintió algo calido en su boca, algo con sabor metálico. Sangre. Su temperatura subió, era como tener una fiebre de la hostia. Y pasados unos minutos, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

********

* * *

  
**

Habían pasado casi dos días. Dos días en los que la bruja no había sentido nada. No había oído nada, ni notado nada.

Pero ahora, empezaba a notar algo. Algo distinto. ¿Oía voces? Sí, las oía. Era su hermano, pero ¿Que decía? No lo sabía. Pero sabía algo. Peleaba con Alex. ¿Porque? ¿Por ella? Sí, seguro que si. Siempre peleando.

Un momento, si les oía, significaba que estaba despierta. O al menos en camino de despertar. No había muerto. Cosa que significaba que debía ser una vampira. Quería despertar, necesitaba despertar. Pero su cuerpo le decía que no era el momento. Que era peligroso despertar ahora. ¿Porque?

¡El sol! Eso era. Aun había sol. Pero el sótano era seguro. Oscuro. ¿Porque no podía despertarse? Porque aun faltaba un poco. Debía necesitarse mucho tiempo para conseguir hacer frente al instinto natural de supervivencia, y estar despierto con el sol. Ella aun no podía hacer eso. Faltaban dos horas para que se pusiera el sol. ¿Como lo sabía? Simplemente lo sabía. Eso era raro. Pero suponía que era normal. ¿No?

Dos horas, ¿Como iba a aguantar dos horas así? Madre mía. Eso iba a ser mortal. Quería despertarse.

* * *

********

* * *

  
**

¿Había pasado cuanto? ¿Media hora? No iba a poder aguantar una hora y media más. Se acabó, iba a despertarse y iba a hacerlo ahora..... Bueno quizá dentro de un minuto. Que fastidio.

- Más te vale que sobreviva - Esa era la voz de Wulf.

- Yo he sobrevivido - ¿Yami? Estaba bien. Menos mal. Sería una vampira fantástica. Se moría de ganas de verla. ¿Habría cambiado mucho?

- No se mueve. No tiene pulso. ¿Porque ella no ha despertado? - Vaya, Eon preocupada. Todo un espectáculo.

- Su magia es más poderosa - ¡Alex! Ese era SU Alex. ¿Sonaba su voz más dulce? ¿Más melódica? - Yami ha despertado antes porque su magia es más débil. Neko es mucho más poderosa. Por eso su transformación es más larga. Además Yami ya se estaba muriendo. A Neko hemos tenido que matarla del todo.

- Tu lo has dicho - Wulf estaba furioso - La has matado. Y más vale que vuelva. Como vampira me vale. ¡Pero que vuelva!

Siempre peleando. Wulf era incorregible. Cuando se ponía nervioso siempre buscaba pelea. Eso significaba que estaba nervioso. Estaba preocupado por ella. Muy tierno. Pero eso no cambiaba nada. Estaban peleando. Y la temperatura subía.

Si seguían así, llegarían a las manos. "Chicos dejad de discutir. Estoy bien. Por favor." Quería gritarles, pegarles. Algo... "Parad, Os voy a patear el culo si no paráis. Parad"

- ¡Parad! - Los ojos de Neko se abrieron de golpe. Su musculatura se tenso. Antes de darse cuenta estaba de pie entre el vampiro y el lobo.

- ¡Neko! - cuando miro hacía la voz, lo que vio, la dejo como poco alucinada. Esa era su hermana, lo sabía, pero no se parecía más que en lo básico a ella. Era más alta que antes. Debía medir 1.70 más o menos. Su piel era de un blanco pálido, pero parecía sedosa y dura. Sus manos eran finas. Con dedos largos y finos. Su pelo largo, rojo sangre y rizado, brillaba más que nunca. Sus labios eran de un rojo carnoso y bonito. Sus ojos eran rojo sangre y brillaban con gran intensidad. Y con su gran sonrisa dejaba a la vista los dientes blancos y relucientes y los dos colmillos. Yami se arrojo al cuello de Neko. Y la abrazo con fuerza. Pero para Neko solo fue como si alguien con muy poca fuerza la abrazara. - ¡Estas bien!

- Sí. Lo estoy. Estoy perfectamente muerta - Neko se quedó sorprendida del sonido de su voz. Era tan armoniosa. Tan cantarina. Le gustaba. - Y veo que vosotros dos seguís igual. Siempre discutiendo.

- ¿Como te has despertado? - Alex se acerco a ella. Acarició su mejilla y beso sus labios. Eso no había cambiado. Sus besos seguían siendo iguales - No deberías haber despertado hasta el anochecer.

- No lo sé. Os oí pelear, quería que paraseis. Estaba bien y lo sabía. Solo quería que paraseis.

- Lo dicho - dijo Dante con una gran sonrisa - una persona como ella, será una vampira excepcional.

- Quiero un espejo. Quiero verme.

- Claro - Alex acerco un espejo - a mi me gusta el resultado.

- Tu no eres objetivo - Neko respiro profundamente una vez. No lo necesitaba, pero ayudaba un poco. Se acerco al espejo e inspecciono los rasgos. Ella no había crecido. Aun media 1.75, su piel tenía un tono moreno. No como antes, era un moreno natural, casi dorado. Su piel era suave y lo parecía. Y era resistente, lo sabía aun sin comprobarlo. Sus manos eran ahora como las de un pianista, dedos largos y finos y con unas uñas perfectas y largas. Su pelo sí había crecido, ahora le llegaba por encima del culo. Era de un negro muy brillante e intenso, con reflejos azules eléctricos. Era fino y sedoso, casi como el de un gato. Sus ojos eran de un verde aun más brillante que antes. Casi resplandecían en la oscuridad. Sus labios carnosos tenían un tono rojizo, como si hubiese usado un lip-gloss rojo suave. Neko sonrió, y vio sus dientes blancos, brillantes, y sus dos largos y firmes colmillos. Una vez salió de su estupor se dio cuenta de que le gustaba - No esta mal.

- Nada mal - dijo Wulf - nada mal para ser una colmillos.

- Me alegra que te guste - dijo Neko - ¿Algún intento de entrar?

- Veo que no pierdes el tiempo - Wulf estaba sonriendo - nadie ha venido. No creo que se hayan atrevido. La casa desprende mucha magia. Y mientras estabas inconsciente, tu aura era bestial. Daba miedo. Te aseguro que si no fueses mi hermana, me hubiese largado corriendo con el rabo entre las patas.

- Bien - Neko mostró una media sonrisa - Eso es bueno. Me gusta amedrentar a mis enemigos. Es la hora de reunir los ingredientes para el hechizo. Vamos a por un híbrido.

- Divirtámonos - Yami se crujió el cuello - pero antes quiero cambiarme. Ahora que tengo este cuerpo, quiero lucirlo.

- Voto a favor - Neko retiró todas las defensas adicionales de la casa - Despejado. Yami a mi habitación. Allí hay la ropa más increíble que puedas imaginar.

* * *

Las neófitas fueron a la habitación de Neko. Yami iba hacía las puertas del armario, pero Neko no la dejo. Abrió una puerta secreta en la pared y lo que apareció allí, fue su ropa de caza. Mucho más sensual y atrevida.

Yami escogió con cuidado. Se coloco unos pantalones tejanos azul oscuro con muchos cortes. Eligió unos botines negros con un tacón de aguja de unos 7 centímetros. Se puso una camiseta roja, muy ajustada, también con muchos cortes hechos estratégicamente. Remato el conjunto con una corbata negra, muy holgada en su cuello. Hizo un conjuro en sus uñas, pintándolas de rojo. Y recogió su pelo en dos coletas bajas.

Neko, fue fiel a su estilo de caza. Se puso unos pantalones de cuero negros, estilo pitillo. Se colocó las botas altas, con correas, negras y con un tacón de 10 centímetros. Se puso una camiseta negra, muy ajustada y atada al cuello. Coloco un corsé de cuero rojo sobre la camiseta y lo ciño al máximo. Al fin y al cabo no necesitaba respirar. Se coloco un colgante de plata con el símbolo de la triqueta. y un reloj de buceo. Se puso la pulsera de plata que le había regalado su padre con su nombre y el anillo de protección que le había dado Wulf. Dejo su larga cabellera suelta y se coloco adornos de plumas rojas en el.

Una vez listas, bajaron al salón. No les falto mucho para que todos los ojos las repasaran de arriba abajo.

- Vaya - dijo Wulf con un silbido - eso si que es un cuerpo. O dos cuerpos mejor dicho.

- ¿Te recuerdo que soy tu hermana? - dijo Neko - Y que Yami es mi hermana. Así que, cuidado con tus comentarios lobo.

- ¿lobo? - dijo Wulf algo molesto - eso ha sonado despectivo hermanita.

- Perdona - Neko abrazo a Wulf fugazmente - es que ahora mismo tengo sed. Y eso me poden un poco agresiva y es algo casi instintivo lo de meterme contigo.

- ¿Tienes sed ahora? - pregunto Alex - Yami se alimento a los 10 minutos de despertar.

- Bueno, pues yo empiezo a tener sed ahora - Neko se encogió de hombros - así que vamos a buscar los ingredientes.

- Bien - Eon hablo por primera vez. Estaba en el rincón del salón, no se había atrevido a acercarse más a Neko - dejemos la sangre de lobo y la piel de vampiro para el final. Así que vamos a por la raíz de filo, la lengua de Shun y el ácido de quimera.

- Lo más fácil de localizar será la raíz de filo. Y digo de localizar porque lo más seguro es que tengamos que matar algunos lobos y colmillos para lograrla.

- Eso te atrae ¿Eh Neko? - Eon parecía furiosa - matar lobos.

- En realidad pensaba más en los vampiros. La sangre de lobo no esta mal. Pero la de los vampiros es más... Humana.

- La raíz de filo - dijo Yami con esa voz cantarina - crece en el cementerio.

- Pues al cementerio. Armas y al cementerio. - Neko llevo a los chicos al taller. Se armaron tanto como quisieron y salieron hacía el cementerio.

* * *

No tardaron mucho en llegar. Localizar la raíz tampoco fue difícil. Estaba básicamente tras los 5 vampiros y los 5 lobos que la custodiaban.

- Los ancianos saben que buscamos al híbrido - Neko miro al resto - de modo que tendrán custodiadas a las quimeras y los Shun.

- ¿Como saben lo que necesitamos? - Dante estaba preparando la munición de plata líquida.

- Cualquier hechizo de búsqueda necesita esos ingredientes, son la base - Yami se encogió de hombros - cualquiera con nociones básicas de magia lo sabe.

- Bien chicos - Neko se levanto de su escondite - quiero esa raíz. Y quiero comer.

- Quizá se ofrezca alguno de esos - dijo Alex señalando al grupo guardián - como voluntario.

- Vamos a ver - Neko dio un salto y plantándose frente al grupo - ¡Hola chicos! Quiero un poco de esa raíz. Y tengo hambre, ¿Voluntarios?

- ¿Es uno de ellos? - pregunto uno de los vampiros - Creía que era una bruja no una vampira.

- Sorpresa - Neko saco sus leviathan - parece que no hay voluntarios. Así que lo haré a mi modo.

- Matadla - así que el jefe era un vampiro. Eso la complacía un poco. Pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en la sangre que corría por las venas resecas de esos vampiros.

- Los vampiros son míos - dijo Neko - los lobos para vosotros.

- ¿Crees que puede con 5 vampiros? - pregunto el jefe.

- ¿Creer? Por favor. Es un hecho - Neko se lanzó contra el grupo. Esquivo a los lobos sin problemas y corto la cabeza del primer vampiro. Aunque sentía el impulso de hundir los colmillos en el cuello del vampiro, lucho contra el y se lanzo a por el segundo. No le costo demasiado reducirlo. No quería desperdiciar más sangre, de modo que saco su pistola y le pego un tiro en la cabeza. Así el cuerpo guardaría la sangre hasta que liquidase a los otros 3. Cuando se fijo de nuevo en la escena se dio cuenta de que Yami había eliminado a uno y se estaba alimentando del otro. Eso la dejaba a ella con el jefe del grupo. Neko guardo su leviathan, a ese iba a devorarlo enterito. No desperdiciaría ni una gota de sangre. Se lanzó a por él y se enzarzaron en una lucha a golpes. Neko esquivo los 4 primeros, pero solo por curiosidad dejo que el quinto la alcanzará. El golpe la alcanzó de lleno, en mitad del estomago. Pero no sintió nada. La vampira sonrió con desdén. Así que, era más fuerte que uno de los vampiros más viejos. Genial. Neko se movió con velocidad y se situó tras el vampiro, le rompió el cuello y hundió sus colmillos en el vampiro. Fue como un éxtasis lo que se apodero de ella. Sorbió hasta la ultima gota de ese néctar. Cuando termino, no se sentía saciada. De modo que se dirigió al vampiro con la bala en la cabeza. Y de nuevo, bebió hasta la ultima gota. Por fin estaba saciada. Y no quedaba nadie vivo. Los lobos habían sido neutralizados, y por los restos, Wulf y Eon se habían ensañado. Parecía que estaban furiosos por la traición.

- ¿Solo 10 guerreros para nosotros 6? - Dante estaba furioso - esta claro que nos subestiman.

- Cojamos la raíz - Yami saco un cuchillo y se acerco a las plantas de filo. Arranco tres raíces por si las moscas y las guardo en una bolsa protectora.

- ¿Cual es el siguiente ingrediente? - Eon se estaba limpiando las manos.

- La lengua de Shun. Solo hay una persona en la ciudad que las tiene - Neko miró a su hermana.

- Trish... - Yami se miro las puntas de los pies. Era como si no la agradase tener que ir a ver a esa personita.

- ¿Quien es Trish? - Dante había notado el cambió de la vampira.

- Trish - dijo Neko bajando la vista - es mi hija. Por así decirlo.

- ¿Hija? - Alex tenia los ojos desorbitados - ¿Como que hija?

- Apenas tienes 24 años. No has tenido tiempo de tener una hija adulta - Eon se había acercado a su hija de forma casi amenazante.

- No la tuve del modo habitual - Neko se enfrento a su madre, a su mirada - Trish nació hace 4 años. Pero yo no la lleve en mi interior ni la di a luz. Un mago, un brujo de muerte la creo. Con mi ADN y el suyo. Así que es mi hija, aunque no la he visto más que un par de veces. Me odia.

- ¿Porque? - Wulf y sus preguntas, es que necesitaba saberlo todo...

- Mate a su padre - Neko se miró las manos, bien, no le temblaban - su padre, la trajo a mi en el momento en que nació. Llevábamos 2 años peleando. El intentaba matarme y yo me defendía. Y ese día, se planta en mi casa, con el bebe en brazos y me dice que es nuestra hija. Me dice "cógela quiere a su madre" le mande a paseo y el me ataco. Le maté.

- No le mataste, bloqueaste su hechizo - Yami se había alterado - la niña le atacó y el desvió su hechizo hacía ti. Tu solo le devolviste el hechizo.

- Pero el esta muerto. Y yo no me quede con la chica. Comprobé su procedencia. Supe que era mi hija y aun así, se la deje a Mana para que se ocupara de ella.

- ¿Mana? ¿Tu tía Mana? - Eon estaba ahora sorprendida.

- Sí, la hermana de papa. Yo no podía cuidar de una niña, y menos de una niña que crece 4 años cada año. Y que tiene una magia de muerte y no duda en usarla.

- La única persona a la que no ataca - dijo Yami - es Mana. Bueno, a Neko tampoco. Pero ir a verla es un suplicio.

- ¿Porque? - preguntó Dante.

- Porque es mi viva imagen. Tiene el mismo carácter que tenía yo a los 16. Y quiere vivir conmigo, es una niña muy enmadrada. Me adora sobre todas las cosas y me parte el alma cada vez que la tengo que dejar. Pero no puedo considerarla mi hija. Si fuera normal, si creciera al ritmo normal... 6 meses después de dejarla con Mana, fui a verla. Pensé que podía criarla. Que al fin y al cabo era mi hija, que si la educaba bien no sería como su padre. Pero ella, había crecido mucho. Mana me dijo que tenia alguna clase de problema metabólico por el modo en que la habían creado.

- ¿Problema metabólico? - Alex no entendía.

- Crece muy deprisa, pero también morirá rápidamente - Neko se puso en cuclillas - Mana no quería que yo la tuviese, pensaba que sería muy duro para mi verla morir en pocos años. Y yo acepté.

- ¿La quieres? - pregunto Alex.

- En cierto modo sí - dijo Neko - es mi hija. Y la quiero. Pero me hubiese gustado verla crecer. Educarla. Y n o pude. Y ahora odia a todos. Solo quiere verme a mi y tolera a Mana. Pero la toma con todos los demás. Sobretodo con Yami. Piensa que le a quitado el sitio que le pertenece en mi corazón.

- Pues es la única que tiene lengua de Shun - Neko se incorporo y se estiro un poco - tiene a los dos únicos Shun de la ciudad. Les hace criar y vende las lenguas en el mercado mágico.

- No me parece una buena idea - Yami se cruzó de brazos - nos arriesgamos a que nos machaque.

- Yami. Es mi hija.

- Pero a nosotros nos atacara - repuso su hermana.

- No me refería a eso. Es mi hija. Mi magia es más poderosa que la suya. Y no voy a discutirlo. Voy a por la lengua.

Neko empezó a andar. El resto, aunque sin ganas la siguieron.

* * *

Pasada una hora, llegaron a los pantanos. Allí no se adentraba nadie. Estaba llena de trampas, y era peligroso. Pero Neko conocía bien el terreno. Ella misma había puesta la mayoría de las trampas. Mana era su tía, era una curandera. No tenía magia, pero era única haciendo ungüentos. Cuando se quedo con la niña, Mana tenia ciertos problemas con algunos magos oscuros. De los que no pagan y exigen. Por eso Neko ayudo a Mana a instalarse en los pantanos y estar protegida.

Entraron en los pantanos, y fueron por los caminos con sumo cuidado. En lo más profundo de los pantanos, encontraron una cabaña. En la puerta había una mujer. Su pelo era de un azul marino muy oscuro. Las formas de su cuerpo casi no se distinguían por la túnica azul muy holgada que llevaba. A su lado había una niña de unos 4 años.

- ¡Mana! - llamo Neko.

- Hola preciosa - dijo la mujer.

- ¿Has sido madre? - Yami arrugo la nariz - no cuadra contigo.

- No es mío - fue la escueta respuesta de Mana.

- Como sea - Yami puso los brazos en jaras - ¿Donde esta es malcriada que es mi sobrina?

- La tienes delante - Mana señalo a la niña.

- Si es una broma no es graciosa - Neko acababa de llegar a la entrada de la casa y antes de poder darse cuenta, esa pequeña se había lanzado a sus brazos.

- ¡Mama! - la pequeña se había cogido con fuerza al cuello de la vampira - Has vuelto. Sabia que volverías.

- ¿Trish? Cariño, suelta a mama. - la vampira acarició cariñosamente la cabeza de la niña - Mama necesita hablar con la tía Mana.

- Vale - la niña se soltó del cuello de su madre y miro a Yami - tía Yami ¿Juegas conmigo?

- ¿Yo? - Yami se quedo pasmada. Esa niña la odiaba, claro que la ultima vez que la vio aparentaba tener 16. Y ahora era una niña de 4 años que asentía con una sonrisa a la idea de jugar con ella - Claro pequeña.

- Mana - Neko empezó a hablar una vez Yami y Trish se alejaron - ¿Que coño esta pasando aquí?

- Ha cambiado - dijo Mana - cambió hace dos días. Al mismo tempo que tu moriste para hacerte vampira.

- ¿Como lo sabes? ¿Como sabes cuando cambie?

- Estuviste aquí - dijo Mana - en el momento en que moriste, estuviste aquí. Le dijiste a Trish que debía parar. Que no debía crecer tan rápido por más tiempo. Que debía anular el hechizo que alteraba su metabolismo. Le dijiste que si lo hacía podría disfrutar de una vida contigo. Crecer contigo y que cuando fuera mayor, la transformarías para que estuviera contigo por siempre.

- Yo no hice eso - protesto Neko - no lo recuerdo. Espera  
¿dices que mi hija aumento su crecimiento con un hechizo a propósito?

- Fue tu aura mágica la que estuvo aquí - Mana hablaba con calma - tu subconsciente. Aquella parte de ti que actúa cuando duermes o cuando entras en estado de pánico. Estuvo aquí mientras morías. Esa parte de ti sabía que tu hija hacia lo de crecer más rápido a propósito. Sabía que lo hacía porque pensaba que no querías una niña pequeña, que querías alguien mayor. La convenciste y ella volvió a su estado original. El de una niña de 4 años que adora a su madre y no recuerda nada más que sus primeros años de vida.

- ¡Alex! - grito Trish - papa Alex ven a jugar conmigo.

- Ah si - dijo Mana - le dijiste que Alex iba a ser su padre y que ibais a ser una familia.

- ¿Vamos a ser padres? - dijo Alex.

- Eso parece - respondió la vampira aun asimilando la información.

- ¡Alex! - grito de nuevo Trish.

- Ya voy pequeña - el vampiro sonrío y se fue hacía la niña y Yami - me gusta la idea.

- Le gusta la idea - dijo Mana - Creía que venias a por Trish, pero en vista de que no recordabas nada, supongo que no venias por eso.

- Tenemos un grave problema. No me he transformado en vampiro por capricho - Neko contó toda la historia a la curandera - Por eso necesitamos lengua de Shun.

- Claro, no hay problema. Ya sabes que Trish siempre tenia una buena cantidad - Mana entro en la casa y salio con 4 lenguas - Todas para ti.

- Gracias Mana - Neko hizo un gesto para que Yami, Alex y su ahora pequeña hija Trish se acercaran - ya tenemos la lengua.

- ¿Solo venias a por eso? - pregunto Trish con tristeza.

- Cariño ven aquí - Neko se sentó en el porche, y sentó a la niña en sus rodillas - Trish, no voy a mentirte. Quiero que entiendas algo. Nunca voy a mentirte, nunca te mentiré aunque eso te haga daño. ¿Vale?

- Vale - la niña la miraba con una expresión muy adulta.

- He venido a por la lengua de Shun - dijo la vampira - no recordaba la visita que te hice hace dos días. Pero, lo que te dije era cierto. Voy a cuidar de ti. Vamos a ser una familia, todos juntos. Pero antes mama tiene que ocuparse de unos asuntos.

- ¿Que asuntos? - pregunto la niña.

- Hay una guerra en marcha. Y mama es uno de los objetivos. Ahora no puedes estar conmigo, eso te pondría en peligro. Y mama no quiere que estés en peligro. Por eso tienes que quedarte con Mana hasta que yo arregle esto. Una vez mama acabe con la guerra, vendré a buscarte. Y nos iremos a casa.

- Vas a matar amucha gente ¿Verdad? - pregunto la niña.

- A la que haga falta - la vampira acarició la mejilla de la niña - pero te prometo que voy a conseguir que la ciudad sea segura de nuevo. Y tu podrás crecer en ella con tu familia. ¿Vale?

- Vale - la niña beso la mejilla de Neko - pero ¿Puedes quedarte esta noche?

- Bueno pues - Neko miro a los otros, y todos asintieron - Vale, nos quedaremos hasta mañana por la noche.

- Genial. ven conmigo mama quiero enseñarte lo que se hacer.

* * *

Trish guió a su madre detrás de la cabaña. Allí le enseño como movía cosas con la mente, como explotaba cosas, como creaba bolas de energía, vamos un poco de su magia de muerte.

Pasaron 2 horas, dos horas en las que la niña hizo todo para mantener entretenida a su madre.

Neko observaba a su hija con cariño, aunque debería estar cansada, parecía que su nueva condición de vampiro la hacía no estar cansada.

- Es claramente tu hija - dijo Eon que se había acercado - tiene tanta energía como tenias tú.

- Si lo sé. Es un calco mío.

- Te traerá de cabeza en la adolescencia.

- ¿Y tu que sabes? - dijo Neko - No viviste mi adolescencia.

- ¿Porque estas tan furiosa conmigo?

- ¿Porque? Dios... - Neko se encaró a Eon - vivimos en el bosque hasta los 10 años. Pero ¿Me cuidaste? No. Según tu me enseñaste a sobrevivir. Pero en realidad, así era más simple, así no tenías que cuidar de mi y podías pasarte el día en el bosque. Eso era lo que te gustaba. Los animales, los árboles, las plantas, todo menos tu hija. Y ¿Luego que? no fue mucho mejor. Nos mudamos, y vivimos 6 años en la ciudad. Pero tu solo salías de marcha y poco más. Y entonces te muerden. Yo te salvo y tu te vas con tu nueva familia. ¿Sabes lo que me costo seguir adelante? Tuve que falsificar tu firma autorizando mi emancipación. Tuve que hacerme pasar por ti para que me dejasen vivir sola. Y tuve que apañármelas sola para vivir. Y no solo eso, porque estaba Yami. A la que debía cuidar. ¿Y me preguntas porque estoy furiosa contigo?

- Neko. Es cierto, no te cuide mucho. Pero cuando estábamos en el bosque yo buscaba la forma de recuperar mis poderes. Por eso me pasaba la vida en el bosque. Tu te desenvolvías tan bien que me confié. En la ciudad, salía de noche buscando muertos. Ya sabes que las domadoras podemos absorber el poder de un lobo o un vampiro si estamos allí cuando muere. Eso es lo que buscaba. Y por eso me mordieron. Y estoy agradecida de que me mordiesen. Al menos así tengo ciertas habilidades. Y por eso estoy agradecida de que me salvases.

- Me alegro de que te guste tu condición de lobo - dijo Neko - pero debes entender algo. No estoy enfadada contigo por ser un lobo. Sino por toda mi vida. Si me hubieses criado en lugar de permitir que me arreglara sola... Pero no me diste amor en toda mi vida. No digo que no lo sintieses. Pero no me lo diste. Por eso estoy furiosa. Porque parece que ahora que soy adulta quieres acercarte a mi. Pero ahora has perdido tu oportunidad.

- ¿Que haces aquí Eon? - pregunto Trish acercándose a la escena.

- Miro a mi nieta jugar - dijo la loba con tono calido.

- No soy tu nieta - dijo la pequeña con tono gélido - mi abuela murió.

- Parece que has enseñado bien a tu hija - Eon estaba furiosa con Neko - la has enseñado como odiarme.

- No la tomes con mama - la pequeña estaba casi gritándole a Eon - tu no cuidaste de mama, no cuidaste de mi. Eres egoísta. Y culpas a los demás de tus fallos. Te obsesionaste con tus poderes y no cuidabas de mama porque te daba envidia que ella tuviera poderes y tu no.

- Tiene razón - dijo Eon mirando a su hija - me daba envidia que tu tuvieras poderes y yo no. Y creía que si tu tenías poderes de domadora, yo podía recuperar los míos. Yo debía enseñarte a usar tus poderes, pero no tenía poderes con los que enseñarte nada.

- No lo necesitaba - la vampira cogió a su hija en brazos porque pensaba que en cualquier momento podía pegar a Eon - me bastaba una madre. Nunca necesite una maestra.

- Lo siento. Dime ¿Nunca me llamarás madre?

- No. Mi madre murió - dijo Neko - pero puedes ser su abuela, si ella te deja. No pienso privarla de eso. Siempre que ella quiera. Y siempre que tu, te comportes como una abuela y no como una loba.

- No es mi abuela - grito Trish.

- Trish, cielo. No seas así. No voy a pedirte que la aceptes, pero si que le des una oportunidad.

- Lo haré por ti - dijo la niña - no por ella.

- Vale. No tengo objeción a eso. - Alex se acerco a la escena.

- Princesa, tenemos que entrar. El sol sale en 10 minutos, no quiero que te achicharres el primer día de tu vida.

- Si ya voy. Aunque no necesite dormir mucho, me apetece echar un sueño.

- Pues vamos - Neko se levanto y empezó a andar hacía la casa. Alex rodeo su cintura con un brazo. y Trish se coloco entre ellos deshaciendo el contacto - ¿Tu eras así de posesiva a su edad?

- Nunca tuve con quien ser posesiva - dijo la vampira - pero era posesiva con mis cosas.

- Hola preciosa - dijo Mana que estaba en la cocina - ¿Puedo robarte un poco de tu tiempo?

- En realidad íbamos a acostarnos - dijo la vampira - pero si quieres...

- OH no. Dormid. ¿Que me dices si te despierto luego y hablamos un rato?

- Claro. Despiérname a eso del medio día y tendremos una de esas largas conversaciones.

- Esa es mi chica - dijo Mana - siempre dispuesta a tener una larga conversación con tu tía.

- Eres la única con la que puedo tener largas conversaciones. Mana, espero que no te enfades, pero tengo que oscurecer este sitio. Ya sabes.

- Si claro. No hay problema. No quiero que mi sobrina se chamusque.

- Mana Una pregunta, ¿Te molesta que me haya convertido?

- En absoluto - dijo Mana con una sonrisa - por suerte has conservado el moreno. Si te hubiese quedado ese tono paliducho, me hubiese disgustado. Pero estas guapa y sigues siendo tu. Aunque con colmillos y un aspecto más mortífero.

Neko sonrío ante aquel comentario, puso un hechizo para impedir la entrada del sol en los pantanos.

* * *

Alex y Neko fueron a la habitación. Pero antes de tener tiempo de hablar, o besarse que era lo que les apetecía, Trish entro por la puerta.

- Mami ¿Puedo dormir contigo? - pregunto la pequeña abrazándose a Neko. la vampira miro a Alex y este solo sonrío.

- Claro pequeña. Puedes dormir con nosotros.

Como era de esperar, Trish se coloco en el centro de la cama, evitando todo contacto entre Alex y Neko.

- Parece tan angelical cuando duerme - Neko no se cansaba de observar a su hija. Era increíble como esa niña podía haber sido aquella mocosa huraña.

- Se parece a ti. Sobremanera. Si la educamos bien, será como tu de mayor.

- Es decir un peligro.

- Toc, toc - dijo Mana abriendo la puerta - ¿estas despierta?

- Despierta. Ahora salgo - Neko beso la cabeza de Trish y dio un fugaz beso a Alex.

Ella y Mana se sentaron a la mesa de la cocina. Pasaron 3 horas hablando. Hablaron de todo lo que había pasado en el ultimo año. En ese año que Neko no había ido a visitar a Mana. Y se recrearon específicamente en su relación con Alex.

Mana no entendía muy bien como su sobrina, racional, siempre pensando antes de actuar, siempre precavida, podía haber caído en brazos de un príncipe vampiro.

Pero al oír como su sobrina hablaba del vampiro, entendió que ese ser, era la mitad del alma que le faltaba. Era su complemento.

- Hermanita - Wulf se acerco a Neko y puso una mano sobre su hombro - El sol ha caído. Es hora de irse.

- Vale. Reúne a todos. Nos iremos en cuanto me despida de Trish.

- ¿Ya te vas? - la pequeña estaba en la puerta de la cocina.

- Así es pequeña - Neko cogió en brazos a Trish - pero te prometo que en cuanto esto acabé vendré a buscarte.

- ¿Prometido?

- Prometido - Neko abrazo a su hija y salio de la casa. Allí ya la esperaban todos - Bien chicos, vamos a por el ácido. Una vez lo tengamos, ese híbrido. Que empiece a correr.


	7. Híbridos y ancianos

**Capitulo 7: Híbridos y ancianos.**

**

* * *

  
**

- ¿De donde sacamos el ácido? - Dante parecía ansiosa por acabar de una vez con todo eso.

- ¿Eon? - Neko miro a la loba - creo que tu sabes donde hay quimeras.

- En el castillo de Alamor. En las mazmorras hay un nido de quimeras. Si vamos ahora, solo estarán la pareja de defensa. El resto estará cazando.

- Pues vamos a cazar quimeras - la pelirroja estaba impaciente por cazar algo.

Tardaron poco más de media hora en llegar al castillo. Entraron con cuidado, fueron a la mazmorra y, por suerte, Eon había acertado. Solo había allí dos quimeras.

Dejaron que Wulf y Eon se encargaron de las quimeras y luego Neko cogió uno de sus levis y extrajo el ácido.

Dedicaron la siguiente media hora a la caza. Algunos vampiros necesitaban comer. Y después se fueron al sitio más seguro para realizar el hechizo. La casa de Neko.

- Bien - dijo Neko una vez preparada la base de la poción - necesitamos sangre de lobo. ¿Quien será el voluntario?

- Yo lo haré - Wulf se quito la chaqueta y se acerco a Neko - trátame bien hermanita.

- Esto te va a doler - Neko saco uno de los levis y realizo un corte profundo en el antebrazo de Wulf. Era la única forma de hacer sangrar a un lobo. - Y ahora piel de vampiro.

- ¿Como haremos eso? - pregunto Yami - nuestra piel es muy resistente. ¿Como la desprendemos?

- Solo las garras de un lobo o de un vampiro pueden desprender nuestra piel - Alex se quitaba la camisa al tiempo que lo decía - Neko tu eres una neófita. Tus garras son más fuertes que las de los demás. Yo seré el donante.

- Bien, esto te dolerá - Neko crujió sus dedos y hundió sus garras en el brazo de Alex. El vampiro, al igual que antes el lobo, aguanto el dolor con firmeza. - Yami, mézclalo. Voy a preparar las velas y la triqueta.

- En un minuto - Yami se fue a la cocina y empezó con la mezcla. Mientras, Neko pintaba la triqueta en el suelo de la sala de magia, y colocaba las velas para el hechizo. Una vez listo el ritual, ambas brujas se colocaron para recitar el hechizo.

- Empecemos - Las hermanas se tomaron las manos y vertieron la poción en el centro de la triqueta. Con todo dispuesto, empezaron a recitar el hechizo - Diosa guardiana, luz de la sabiduría, muéstrame el camino para encontrar lo que busco. Medio lobo, medio vampiro. Llévame hasta mi enemigo.

Una luz se creo entre ambas hermanas, vacilo unos segundos y luego empezó a moverse.

- Seguidla - Fue como si la orden de Neko hubiese activado un resorte. Todos los presentes se pusieron en marcha y persiguieron la luz.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que la luz apareció, y les había paseado por media ciudad. Pero ahora las cosas cambiaban un poco. Estaban en la zona de la guarida de la orden roja. Y extrañamente no había vampiros a la vista.

- ¿Donde están todos? - Dante no entendía que pasaba.

- No nos esperan aquí - Neko se preocupaba más que nada de seguir la luz - venir aquí sería casi un suicidio ¿no?

- Por eso no hay nadie - Yami se paro frente a la puerta de una nave - ha entrado ahí.

- No perdamos tiempo. Ya sabe que estamos aquí. Una luz verde acaba de golpearla - Neko saco su pistola con balas eléctricas - recordad no matarlo.

- Lo intentaremos - Alex abrió la puerta.

* * *

- Así que vosotros sois los que han mandado el lucido de búsqueda - el híbrido era una mujer. Debía medir 1.60 más o menos. Su corazón latía, pero su piel mortecina dejaba claro que lo que bombeaba no era sangre. Su cuerpo era aniñado, con curvas poco definidas y poco pecho. Su pelo rubio ondulado caía sobre sus hombros. Su cara carecía de expresión alguna, y era anodina. Sus ojos eran de un color violáceo y su expresión era cruel - Creía que las brujas eran mortales. Aunque supongo que esa es la expresión correcta eran.

- Así es - dijo Neko apuntando a la mujer - Y tu debes ser quien ha intentado enfrentar a los dos clanes ¿no?

- La misma. Por si te interesa mi nombre es Sun.

- Bien Sun, dime ¿Porque? - Neko se mostraba tranquila.

- Ellos me crearon. Y luego intentaron matarme. Se enfrentaron entre ellos por ver quien me conseguía. Y me relegaron al olvido. Siempre cazada, siempre perseguida.

- Nosotros no queremos cazarte - dijo Neko - queremos acabar con esta absurda guerra. Y podrás vivir en paz si así lo deseas.

- ¿Y las armas? - pregunto Sun.

- Por si acaso - Neko bajo la pistola aunque no la guardo - no sabíamos como ibas a reaccionar.

- ¿Y como pensáis acabar con la guerra?

- Matando a los ancianos de ambas ordenes - dijo Neko - limpiando las ordenes del virus de los ancianos. Ellos se creen mejores que el resto. Con derecho a jugar con las razas, y si no les gusta el resultado eliminándolo.

- ¿Y como os acercaréis a ellos? Según tengo entendido os quieren muertos.

- Tu nos ayudarás - Neko guardo su pistola - te llevaremos como prisionera.

- Eso me deja indefensa - dijo Sun enojada.

- No del todo - Neko saco unas esposas - están trucadas. Parecen cerradas pero no lo están. En el momento en que lo desees podrás liberarte. Solo te pido que no lo hagas hasta que estemos ante los ancianos.

- De acuerdo - Sun se acerco a Neko y puso las manos a su espalda para que la esposara - hazlo.

- Vamos a matar ancianos - Neko esposo a Sun y se dispusieron a salir. Solo quedaron atrás Yami y Neko.

- Demasiado fácil ¿no crees?.

- Es una trampa. Pretende matar a los ancianos y luego a nosotros. Hacerse con el control de las dos razas. - Neko vio la cara de su hermana. Básicamente decía ¿Y porque confiamos en ella? - Es malvada. Su sed de venganza es infinita e imparable. Debe morir. Con suerte los ancianos la matarán, si no, lo haré yo.

- Vale, esperemos que tengas razón y su prioridad sean los ancianos. Puede que nos sirva para matarlos. Pero ¿no deberían saberlo los demás?

- Alex y Dante lo saben - Neko se toco la cabeza - telepatía. y Wulf y Eon lo saben porque puedo comunicarme con Wulf y este con Eon.

- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste a mi telepáticamente?

- Esperaba que le hubieses leído las intenciones como yo - Neko miró a su hermana - pero veo que no.

- No estoy muy acostumbrada a espiar a la gente constantemente.

- Yami, si quieres ser mi guerrera como dijiste, acostúmbrate a estar siempre en guardia. Yo debo poder bajar la guardia cuando estés conmigo.

- Dalo por hecho - Yami se puso firmes - vas a poder dormir en mi presencia te lo prometo.

- Bien. Vamos a cazar ancianos.

* * *

El grupo se dirigió a la nave de la orden roja. Esa era ahora la sede de ambas ordenes.

Neko y Yami, eliminaron y se alimentaron de los cuatro vampiros custodio. Wulf y Eon se encargaron de los cuatro lobos.

Neko abrió la puerta e irrumpieron en la sede.

Allí había unos 50 vampiros y otro tanto de lobos.

- ¡Matadlos! - grito Elia.

- Quietos - dijo Alex - venimos en son de paz. Y os traemos un obsequio.

- El híbrido que andabais buscando - Neko empujo a Sun ante los ancianos.

- Es ella - la cara de asombro del anciano licántropo llamado Black era impresionante.

- Cállate - grito Zaon.

- ¿Porque? - pregunto Yami - ¿temes que sepan que vosotros la creasteis? Vosotros que prohibís el cruce entre razas.

- ¿Es cierto? - pregunto uno de los vampiros.

- ¿Lo hicisteis? - pregunto un lobo.

- ¡No! están mintiendo - Elia parecía desesperada por acabar con aquello.

- Sí - La que hablaba era la anciana de los lobos. La llamaban Terra - lo hicimos.

- Terra cállate - gruño Black.

- ¡No! Deben saberlo - Terna parecía cansada - Hace muchos siglos, eran los ancianos los que gobernaban. Las dos razas vivían en paz aquí. Pero los ancianos éramos curiosos, científicos. Decidimos intentar un cruce de razas. Queríamos una raza superior.

- ¡Cállate! - Black se lanzó a por Terna. Pero fue detenido por Neko. La vampira lanzó a Black contra la pared del fondo y volvió a su sitio llevándose a Terna con ella.

- Queremos oír lo que tiene que decir - la bruja hizo un gesto a Terna para que prosiguiera.

- Como he dicho, buscábamos una raza superior. El cruce fue un éxito, y el híbrido es la prueba. Pero eso genero un conflicto. Vimos el peligro, el peligro de lo desconocido. Y acordamos acabar con el proyecto. Pero eso también genero conflicto. Ambas razas vimos la oportunidad de dominar a la otra. Y quisimos poseer al híbrido. Creamos la guerra. Y hemos estado buscando al híbrido desde entonces.

- A espaldas de los líderes de las ordenes - dijo Alex. Solo le falto decir Que conste en alta.

- Eso es - Terna aclaro ese punto - a espaldas de los líderes. Porque seguíamos considerándonos los líderes. Solo cedimos el poder con la esperanza de derrotar a la otra especie. Pero después, vino otro líder y otro, y no pudimos recuperar el control. Pero queríamos recuperarlo. Y esperábamos la oportunidad. Una oportunidad que vosotros y el híbrido nos habéis dado.

- Y el plan - dijo Wulf bien alto - era matar a los líderes y sus sucesores, alegando traición, y recuperar el control. Luego ya os encargaríais del híbrido.

- Ese era el plan - reconoció Terra - pero estoy cansada. Y creo que los nuevos líderes lo están haciendo bien. Nosotros estamos desfasados, debemos dejar paso a las nuevas generaciones.

- ¡Nuestra verdad es la única! - rugió Elia - matadlos. Matadlos a todos. Los que desafían a los ancianos, líderes de las ordenes, deben morir.

- ¿Líderes? - parecía que había surtido efecto. Esa era la pregunta que se repetía entre vampiros y lobos.

- Somos vuestros creadores. ¡Debéis obedecernos! - Zaon estaba furioso. Para variar.

- Somos consejeros - dijo Terra - no líderes.

- Guardia -con el grito de Elia, 6 lobos y 5 vampiros aparecieron ante los líderes.

- No os metáis - Alex se dirigía a su clan - no queremos que nadie muera. Por favor, salid de aquí.

- Lo mismo va por vosotros - con la confirmación de Wulf, la sala quedo vacía a excepción de la guardia, los ancianos, el grupo líder y Sun.

- Detened esto - Terra avanzo unos pasos. Elia hizo un gesto y uno de sus vampiros se lanzo a por la anciana. Terra le liquido sin mucho problema. Estaba claro que los ancianos eran peligrosos. No sería simple acabar con ellos. Ya lo imaginaba, pero eso lo confirmaba - parad esta locura.

- Matadlos - dijo Zaon - a todos.

- Ya habéis perdido - Neko se dirigió a ellos - aunque nos matéis todos saben la verdad, no os seguirán.

- Lo harán. Siempre se sigue a los fuertes - Elia hizo un gesto y lobos y vampiros se lanzaron a por ellos. Sun se libero de las falsas esposas y sonrío ampliamente. Terra se ocupo junto a Eon y Wulf de los lobos, Alex, Dante, Neko y Yami se ocuparon de los vampiros. Sun simplemente se lanzo a por los ancianos. Les costo bastante acabar con la guardia. Eran buenos. Realmente buenos. Esquivaban los golpes con gran agilidad y los devolvían ferozmente. El líder del grupo fue para Neko. Repartieron golpes a diestro y siniestro, pero pronto Neko se dio cuenta de que así no lograría nada. Decidió acorralarle contra la pared y cuando lo tuvo allí, sin poder escapar, asesto un golpe mortal. Uso su fuerza de neófita para romper el cuello del vampiro con un golpe dado certeramente en la garganta.

- ¡No! - el grito se Sun resonó en la nave. Elia la tenía sujetada y Zaon le había cortado el cuello con su espada.

- Se acabo el cuerpo a cuerpo - Neko arrojo el cuerpo del vampiro a un lado. Ya no quedaba guardia. Solo quedaban los ancianos. Y en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, perderían.

- ¿Magia de muerte? - preguntó Yami.

- Sin duda. Chicos, debéis evitar que se acerquen.

- Hecho - Alex se puso ante ella. Y el resto la imitaron. Incluida Terra.

- Yami. Yo les saco el alma y tu la destruyes.

- Preparada. Empieza a sacar almas de los cuerpos.

- Black detenla - rugió Zaon - es una bruja de muerte.

- Haré un escudo - Black empezó a recitar.

- Cambio de planes. Yo controlo a Black, sacas su alma del cuerpo y la destruyo. Luego el plan original.

- Vale. Hazlo - Neko encontró fácilmente la mirada de Black, sus ojos brillaron y sus pupilas se dilataron. Black dejo de recitar y sus brazos cayeron a los lados. Yami empezó a extraer el alma de Black, pero no era tan poderosa como Neko y Black era muy fuerte. Llevaría tiempo. - es muy fuerte, tardaré un poco.

- Date tanta prisa como puedas - Apenas Neko había dicho esto Elia y Zaon se lanzaron contra ellos. Terra se ocupo de Elia, entreteniéndola ya que no podía con ella. Para entretener a Zaon hicieron falta Alex, Dante, Wulf y Eon - y procura que sea mucha prisa.

- Joder, voy. ¡Ya voy! - Yami siguió extrayendo el alma de Black tan a aprisa como podía. Tardo dos minutos en lograrlo. - Ya esta.

- Bien me toca - Neko libero a Black de su posesión y acumulo energía, la lanzo contra el alma de Black y la hizo pedazos. - Le toca a Zaon. Ese me cae especialmente mal.

- Lista para destruir - Yami empezó a acumular energía. Sabía que su hermana era bastante más rápida en extraer almas. Neko alzo su mano y pasados 30 segundos el alma de Zaon estaba fuera de su cuerpo. Yami lanzo la bola y la destruyo. - A por Elia.

- Hecho - Neko empezó con el proceso. Elia lucho, vaya si lucho. Intentó mantener su alma arraigada con todas sus fuerzas. Pero Neko no estaba dispuesta a perder. Tardo 5 minutos, y cuando por fin logro extraer el alma, le sangraba la nariz y estaba de rodillas en el suelo - mátala.

- Marchando - Yami destruyo el alma de Elia. Y todos rodearon a Terra.

- Tranquilos - la anciana deposito su espada - no voy a pelear.

- No puedes seguir siendo consejera - dijo Alex.

- No puedo seguir viva - Terra miro a Neko - ¿crees que tienes suficiente poder para matarme?

- ¿Quieres morir? - preguntó Neko

- Es la mejor solución. Uno de los otros podría haberme matado. Así podréis empezar de nuevo, sin la perversión de los ancianos. Vosotros seréis los nuevos ancianos.

- No creo que tenga suficiente poder - dijo Neko.

- Entonces habrá que hacerlo a lo tradicional - Terra cogió su espada y la entrego a Wulf - por favor, hazlo tu. Quiero que sea nuestro líder quien lo haga.

- Lo haré tan rápido como pueda - Wulf lo dijo y lo cumplió. Con un gesto rápido y certero corto la cabeza de Terra.

- Se acabo - Neko se había incorporado, y estaba recostada en la pared. Aun le sangraba la nariz, y se notaba que estaba agotada.

- Sí. Se acabo - Alex abrazo a la bruja - pero ahora hay que decidir como proceder.

- Necesito descansar - Neko estaba apoyada en Alex - todos se han ido. La lucha podría haber durado hasta mañana si no fuésemos brujas de muerte. No volverán hasta mañana por la noche. Descansemos hasta el medio día. Luego, decidiremos el plan.

- Vaya - Wulf se puso al otro lado de su hermana ayudándola a mantenerse en pie - esta vez, mi hermanita ha cambiado el "lo haremos ahora" por el "esperemos a mañana"

- Tu hermanita - dijo la bruja - esta destrozada. Si llega a resistir unos segundos más... El resultado hubiese sido distinto.

- Dejemos eso - Yami se sentó en una de las sillas.

- Sí - Neko estaba más pálida de lo normal, aun siendo una vampira - Necesito descansar. Con urgencia.

- Vale princesa. Vamos a tumbarte en el sofá - Neko asintió ligeramente, pero no pudo aguantar más y se desmayo. Alex y su hermano la tumbaron en el sofá.

* * *

**********

**

* * *

  
**

Oscuridad. La mayor parte de su vida se resumía con esa palabra. Oscuridad.

Cuando era niña, la oscuridad la envolvía casi todo el tiempo. Una madre ausente, unos poderes inestables, es decir, fía oscuridad.

Una vez creció, no mejoro mucho. No había madre ausente, sencillamente porque no había madre. Sus poderes no eran inestables, pero estaban atados a su carácter que era bastante volátil. Es decir fría, dura y hostil oscuridad.

Y si hablamos de su madurez, bueno... Su madre era un lobo, cazaba a los vampiros y le causaba más problemas que otra cosa. Sus poderes habían crecido exponencialmente, podía destruir todo cuando deseara, pero era una bruja. Era neutra, y no usaba sus poderes más que para parar alguna pelea. Pero sus poderes hervían en su interior, pidiendo ser usados. Había acabado sus estudios y tenia un buen dinero ahorrado. Hipoteco la casa y puso su bar. Ese bar era un pequeño rayo de luz en su constante oscuridad. Al menos al principió. Pero pasado un tiempo, ni eso le servía. El bar significaba trabajo, y lidiar con seres de las sombras. Y eso la acercaba de nuevo a la oscuridad. De modo que se podría describir su madurez como hiriente oscuridad.

Y entonces llego él. Alex. Un vampiro. El máximo exponente de la oscuridad. Y sin embargo, para ella, había sido como si la luz inundase de golpe su vida. Y ahora, por mucho que pareciese una locura, la oscuridad le parecía buena. Le gustaba vivir en ella. Ya no era hiriente. Ya no era fría.

Pero esa oscuridad en la que ahora se hallaba, esa si era fría y dolorosa.

Se sentía débil y desprotegida. Estaba asustada. Sus poderes estaban muy débiles. No quería perderlos, como los perdió Eon. Tenía aun mucho que enseñarle a Yami y a su hija. Pero sentía como sus poderes se disipaban. Se iban.

* * *

**********

**

* * *

  
**

- Neko cariño - Alex zarandeo suavemente a la Vampira.

- No están - la vampira estaba casi catatónica - no están.

- ¿Que no esta? - Alex estaba preocupado.

- Mis poderes. No están - dicho esto la vampira se desmayó.

Neko estaba sumida en un profundo sueño. Intentaron despertarla en varías ocasiones. Pero no hubo manera. Estaba sumida en la oscuridad.

Oyó como la llamaban, pero no podía despertar. Estaba perdida. Vacía. Desorientada.

Una fría y cortante oscuridad la envolvía. Neko sentía que si se movía aquella oscuridad la cortaría. Sin importar lo dura que fuese su piel.

Sus poderes de muerte no estaban. Le quedaban los poderes de domadora, pero no era suficiente. Su hermana y su hija, eran brujas de muerte. Y sin sus poderes, ella no podía enseñarles nada.

¿Era posible? ¿Podía ser que forzando sus poderes para vencer a Elia los hubiese destruido?

Sabía que las otras magias podían ser destruidas si se enfrentaban a alguien más fuerte. Pero la magia de muerte, era la más poderosa. No se podía destruir. Y Elia había perdido, su poder no era suficiente para vencer a Neko. Pero entonces ¿Porque no estaban? ¿Como habían desaparecido?

- No se han ido - ¿de donde salía esa voz? ¿De quien era?

- ¿Quien eres? - la bruja estaba desconcertada.

- ¿Que ocurre? ¿Es que ya no reconoces a tu padre?

- ¿Papa? ¿Donde estas? No puedo ver nada.

- Eso es porque tienes los ojos cerrados.

- Pues claro, estoy inconsciente.

- ¿Es que tu madre no te enseño nada? - su padre parecía decepcionado.

- ¿De que hablas? Estoy inconsciente. No puedo ver porque mis ojos están cerrados, tengo conciencia solo porque soy bruja y nunca estoy totalmente inconsciente.

- No es del todo así. Tienes conciencia por ser bruja, y nunca la pierdes del todo. Pero puedes ver dentro de tu inconciencia. Solo tienes que abrir los ojos. - Neko lo intento. Y le resulto más fácil de lo que pensaba. no veía lo que rodeaba su cuerpo, pero veía una habitación blanca con dos sillones. En uno estaba su padre, en el otro, para su sorpresa, estaba ella.

- ¿Donde estoy?

- En tu cabeza - dijo su padre - este es tu lugar seguro. Y tu me has llamado a mi.

- ¿Porque? - la bruja no entendía nada - no recuerdo haberte llamado.

- No lo has hecho concientemente - su padre cruzo sus piernas y la miro seriamente - cariño, no has perdido los poderes. Se han debilitado, pero tu estabas tan preocupada con que te pasara lo mismo que a tu madre, que no percibes que aun están ahí. Estabas tan desesperada, y buscabas tanto una respuesta, que has llamado a la fuente de tus poderes. Y ese soy yo.

- ¿no han desaparecido? - Neko sintió una palpitación en su pecho. Aun los tenía. Los sentía ahora - ¿Porque ahora los siento?

- Porque has vuelto a creer en ellos - su padre acarició su mejilla - Tus poderes, están unidos a tu carácter. Si no crees en ellos, no los sientes.

- ¿Que es ese ruido? - Neko oía voces, gritos. Pero no sabía que eran.

- Los lobos y los vampiros han vuelto. Tienen muchas preguntas, están asustados. Y tus chicos no pueden calmarles para explicárselo todo. Debes volver. Te necesitan.

- No se como volver - Neko se levanto - igual que aun no se como te he llamado.

- Sabes como volver. Siempre has sabido como usar tus poderes. Solo debes dejar que fluyan.

- Esta bien. Será mejor que me despierte antes de que se maten.

- Lo hará muy bien cariño. Serás la mejor líder que nunca hayan tenido. - Su padre abrazo a la bruja - por cierto, te sienta bien ser vampira.

Neko cerró los ojos a la oscuridad de nuevo y empezó a despertar.

* * *

**********

**

* * *

  
**

- ¿Donde están los ancianos? - preguntó alguien.

- ¿Que es lo que ha pasado? - pregunto otro.

- ¿Vais a liderar vosotros? - y seguían las preguntas.

- Os explicaremos todo lo ocurrido - dijo Alex - solo calmaos.

- ¿Que nos calmemos? Y lo dicen los que están armados y a la defensiva.

- Ya oísteis lo que los ancianos habían hecho - dijo Wulf.

- Pero ¿Quien gobernara ahora?

- ¿Seguirá la tregua?

- Si os calmáis os lo explicaremos todos - dijo Yami que estaba situada de forma protectora ante el Neko.

- ¿Que le ha pasado a Neko? - vaya uno de los lobos estaba preocupado por ella.

- Si ella es la más poderosa y esta muerta ¿como nos protegeréis de las amenazas?

- Deberíamos escoger un nuevo líder, uno fuerte - al decir esto, el lobo que hablaba avanzo sacando su arma. - como yo.

- Insinúas acaso ¿Que eres más fuerte que nosotros? - dijo Wulf situándose ante el grupo de forma protectora.

- La más fuerte esta muerta. - Neko abrió los ojos en ese momento. Justo a tiempo para ver como el lobo que hablaba se lanzaba contra el grupo.

- No estoy muerta - dijo la bruja levantándose y deteniendo el avance del lobo en el aire - Y más vale que todos os calméis. Vamos a hablar como seres racionales.

- ¿Y quien eres tu para ordenarlo? - pregunto un vampiro.

- El ser más poderoso de esta sala. Que además esta dispuesta a matar a quien haga falta. Puedo ser una vampira benevolente o la más cabrona de todos los vampiros.

- Escuchémosles - dijo un vampiro - ellos han descubierto la traición de los ancianos.

- Bien - dijo Neko sentándose en una silla - primero os contaremos lo sucedido con los ancianos. Aunque ya oísteis lo que contó Terra.

- ¿Y que le ha sucedido a Terra? - preguntó un lobo.

- Ha muerto. Black le mato - Neko lo dijo fríamente, aunque le daba algo de pena que la anciana hubiese muerto. Pero era mejor decir que había sido el lobo quien la había matado. Ya que el hecho de que hubiese sido un vampiro, hubiese puesto en peligro la tregua - Y fue una pena ya que era el único anciano con algo de conciencia.

- ¿Y el híbrido? - pregunto un vampiro.

- Muerta también - dijo Neko - Elia y Zaon la mataron.

- Y vosotros matasteis a los ancianos - dijo un lobo.

- Así es - Neko se levanto y hablo con voz firme - les matamos para liberar a las razas del parásito que eran. Y ahora debéis decidir. Nadie os obligara a quedaros.

- Pero ¿vosotros gobernaréis? - pregunto un lobo.

- Solo si así lo deseáis - dijo Neko - ahora votaréis.

- ¿Sobre que? - pregunto alguien.

- Sobre varias cosas - dijo Neko. Entonces hizo un gesto a los demos para que se acercaran a ella y dejaran de intimidar al grupo - primero, debéis decidir si queréis conservar la tregua. Los que estéis a favor, levantad la mano.

Todos los presentes levantaron la mano. Cosa que dejaba clara que ambas razas deseaban conservar la tregua.

- Bien para eso, los lideres deben ser mixtos. No podéis ser gobernados por una sola raza. Eso llevara conflicto sobre a quien se beneficia y a quien no. ¿Estáis de acuerdo? - Todos los presentes se mostraron complacidos con la idea, con lo que Neko continuo - eso significa que debéis escoger un grupo de líderes. Yo pienso que lo más apropiado, es que ese grupo sea el nuestro.

- Pues claro - dijo un lobo - queréis el poder.

- No te creas que soy como esos ancianos - dijo Neko - y escucha mis motivos. Este grupo esta formado por Eon, la reina licántropo, y por Wulf el líder nato de los lobos. Y por otro lado están Alex, el líder de los vampiros, y Dante, su sucesor. Además de dos brujas vampiras. Que ayudarán a que las brujas puedan salir de noche tranquilas y no maten a ningún lobo o vampiro que se cruce con ellas.

- Suena bien ¿No? - dijo Wulf - así que los que estén a favor que levanten la mano.

Para sorpresa de Neko, que pensaba que se iban a oponer ferozmente, empezaron a levantarse manos. Y pasados unos segundos, todas las manos estaban levantadas. Eso les convertía en los nuevos lideres.

- Pero hay una condición - dijo un lobo que parecía ser el líder del grupo - debéis poner todo esto por escrito. La tregua entre lobos y vampiros firmada por el grupo líder. Y los términos del acuerdo con las brujas firmado por la líder de las brujas de esta ciudad.

- Hecho - dijo Neko.

- ¿quien te ha nombrado portavoz? - pregunto un vampiro.

- Nosotros - dijo Alex - es la líder del grupo líder. Por lo que su voto vale por dos. Y por lo que su opinión es de las más valiosas.

- Además - dijo Wulf - ella fue la que descubrió lo del híbrido y la traición de los ancianos. Y la que soluciono el problema también. Es el ser más poderoso de esta ciudad. Y es mi hermana y la futura reina de Alex. De modo que eso, la convierte en la persona más objetiva de esta orden. Y en la que con más igualdad tratara a ambas razas.

- Estamos de acuerdo - anuncio el portavoz.

Neko hizo una llamada y en menos de una hora, la líder de las brujas, estaba firmando el acuerdo.

Con todos los acuerdos firmados, enmarcados y colgados en la pared de la nave del clan, todos volvieron a sus quehaceres.

Ya no había guerra, de modo que el numero de patrullas se redujo drásticamente.

Ahora solo servían para mantener a ralla a las otras criaturas que querían conseguir el control.


	8. Paz Por fin la anhelada paz

**Capitulo 8: Paz. Por fin la anhelada paz.**

**

* * *

  
**

Habían pasado 2 días desde la firma de las treguas. Dos días que Neko había pasado básicamente durmiendo. Dormía, comía lo que le traía Yami, y volvía a dormir.

Pasados esos dos días, los poderes de Neko volvían a estar al cien por cien. Incluso más.

- ¿Como estas? - pregunto Yami. Su hermana no se había separado de ella en esos dos días. De hecho no dejaba que nadie se acercara a ella. Tal y como había prometido, era su fiel guerrera.

- Estoy bien Yami. Ya puedes bajar la guardia.

- De eso nada - dijo su hermana - Me dijiste que debías poder bajar la guardia conmigo. Y así será. No pienso bajar la guardia en tu presencia.

- Eres mi salvadora - dijo Neko revolviéndole el pelo a Yami - Alex. Hay que volver con Mana. Tengo que recoger a Trish.

- Vaya - dijo Wulf - veo que mi hermanita ha vuelto.

- Más viva que nunca, o más muerta que nunca, no sé - dijo Neko - y quiero a mi hija conmigo. Se lo prometí. Y créeme no querrás conocer a tu sobrina si se siente traicionada.

- Pues vamos - dijo Wulf - si se parece a ti cabreada, no quiero verlo.

- ¿Vamos? - dijo Neko - No podemos irnos todos. No podemos dejar esto sin ningún líder.

- Yo me quedaré - dijo Dante.

- Yami. Tu te quedarás también. Procura no matar a nadie. Eres mi representante.

- Dalo por hecho. Estarás orgullosa de mi.

- Ya lo estoy - dijo Neko - Eon ¿Vas a venir?

- No - Eon miro a su hija - no hace falta que me digas lo poco que te apetece que venga. Lo tengo asumido.

- Me alegro de que las cosas estén claras - dijo Neko sarcástica - entonces nos vamos Wulf, Alex y yo.

- Bien - dijo Alex - vayamos a buscar a esa preciosidad.

Los chicos salieron de la nave y empezaron el camino hacía los pantanos. Tardaron un buen rato en llegar, con las treguas, la calle estaba llena de brujas, vampiros, lobos. Un poco de todo. Y todos ellos disfrutando de la nueva libertad. Y como no, eso hizo el viaje interminable. Brujas a las que Neko no había visto en mucho tiempo la saludaban, le agradecían la nueva tregua. Le alababan el cambio a vampira... Interminable, así fue como describió Neko el camino.

Por fin entraron en los pantanos, e hicieron el camino hasta la cabaña de Mana. Trish les esperaba en la puerta. Aun siendo la hora que era, y debiendo estar la niña ya acostada, allí estaba.

- ¡Mama! - grito la niña - ¡Has vuelto!

- Pues claro - dijo Neko alzando a su hija - ya te dije que lo haría.

- Ha estado despierta desde que os fuisteis - dijo Mana molesta - solo dormía cuando entraba en estado de inconciencia por el cansancio.

- Se parece a Neko - dijo Wulf - cabezona hasta la medula.

- Cállate tío Wulf - dijo la niña sacándole la lengua.

- ¿Tío? - dijo Wulf sorprendido - vaya parece mentira, pero me gusta como suena.

- Bueno pequeña - dijo Neko - hora de irnos a casa.

- ¡Sí!. ¿La tía Mana vendrá con nosotros verdad?

- Eso depende de Mana - dijo Neko - no puedo decidir por ella.

- Bueno - dijo Mana - supongo que podría volver. Pero... no sé... ¿Que voy a hacer allí? Aquí tengo naturaleza, animales, pero en la ciudad no.

- Mana, vivo en las afuera. Con mucha vegetación cerca. Y tengo un bar. Con muchas criaturas de la noche por allí, y con animales.

- Espera - dijo Mana interesada - ¿tienes un bar con clientes oscuros?

- Sí - dijo Neko bajando a Trish, quien corrió a subirse a los brazos de Alex - así es. Y un puesto vacante en la barra si lo quieres.

- Suena interesante - dijo Mana - podría probar mis brebajes con tus clientes.

- No creo que se quejaran - dijo Neko riendo - esos seres no diferenciarían un buen coñac del vino de garrafón.

- Bien - dijo Mana - me apunto.

* * *

********************

**

* * *

  
**

Era una noche normal en el barrio de Isis. El bar Bishoho había una actividad frenética, como siempre.

Los clientes pedían, bebían, gritaban. Se peleaban entre ellos.

Detrás de la barra y entre las mesas los empleados se movían tan rápido como podían.

- Mana, ¡mueve el culo! Esto esta abarrotado - grito una de las chicas.

- Pero ¿tu quien te has creído que eres? - dijo Mana sirviendo varias bebidas.

- Tu jefa - dijo la chica. Tenia el pelo ondulado y rubio. Sus ojos eran de un azul claro e intenso. y su cuerpo era el de toda una mujer. Con forma de guitarra, piel clara y algunos tatuajes.

- ¿Su jefa? - pregunto una voz melosa - ¿Y quien te ha nombrado su jefa?

- Bueno - dijo la chica - en tu ausencia, se presupone que yo soy...

- Una neonata con aires de grandeza - dijo la mujer. Los años no habían pasado para ella. Pero eso era normal en una vampira. Seguía teniendo ese cuerpo perfecto, aunque su piel era más clara ahora, tras años de falta de luz. Su pelo seguía largo y negro con destellos azules. Y sus ojos seguían siendo de un verde casi fosforescente. - Y el ser mi hija no te da derecho a darle ordenes a Mana. Si yo no lo hago, tu tampoco Trish.

- Claro mama. Perdona.

- Princesa - dijo el vampiro a su espalda. Que como ya sabremos era Alex y si, también tenia el mismo aspecto de siempre - ¿nos vamos?

- Claro. Dante y Yami ya deben esta allí - dijo Neko - Trish, pórtate bien. O Mana te dará una paliza y no haré nada al respecto.

- Si Mama - dijo la joven vampira.

La pareja tardo poco más de dos minutos en llegar a la sede del clan rojo. Dante y Yami ya estaban allí. La nave estaba vacía.

- Hola - dijo Yami levantándose - habéis llegado.

- ¿Que esperabas? - dijo Neko abrazando a su hermana - Además nos hemos visto esta mañana. Te recuerdo que vivimos en la misma casa.

- Cierto - dijo Yami, entonces miro hacía la puerta y añadió - ya llegan.

- ¡Hola hermanita! - dijo Wulf alzando a su hermana.

- Hola Wulf - Neko miro a la loba que iba con el - hola mama.

- Aun no me acostumbro a que me llames así - dijo Elia.

- Puedo volver a tu nombre si quieres - dijo Neko fríamente.

- ¿Vamos a empezar? - pregunto Wulf.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa que ya estaba preparada y cenaron entre risas y recuerdos sobre Sun, la guerra y demás.

A las 4 de la madrugada, a salvo del sol dentro de la nave, estaban brindando por fin.

Neko se levanto y alzó la copa.

- Por el equipo líder - dijo la vampira.

- y por la obtención de la paz - dijo Wulf.

- Y por encontrar la mitad del alma que nos faltaba - dijo Dante.

- Y por mantenernos vivos y unidos a través de estos 100 años - añadió Elia.

- Y por ultimo - dijo Yami - por la paz, la anhelada paz.

Todos asintieron ante este ultimo brindis.

Tenían siglos por delante, toda una eternidad para disfrutar de la vida, los lujos y la paz.

Siglos para enseñar a Trish a ser una vampira, para aprender y mejorar en todo.

Siglos para poder seguir viviendo aun en la muerte, y aunque podría sonar monótono, o aburrido, a ninguno de los chicos les parecía mal la idea.


End file.
